A Resistência
by Amanda SaturnVenus
Summary: "Você ouviu falar dos Carrow?"  ...  "Eles fazem mais do que ensinar. São responsáveis por toda a disciplina. E gostam de castigar, os Carrow." Neville para Harry no capítulo 28 de HP e as Relíquias da Morte.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: A Resistência**

**Resumo:** "Você ouviu falar dos Carrow?" (...) "Eles fazem mais do que ensinar. São responsáveis por toda a disciplina. E gostam de castigar, os Carrow." Neville para Harry no capítulo 28 de HP e as Relíquias da Morte.

**Notas in****i****cias:**Puxa! Faz tempo, não? Nem lembro direito quantos anos se passaram desde Novas Esperanças, mas eu decidi que quero escrever alguma coisa. Talvez até uma continuação, mas como provavelmente vai ser longa, preferi começar com essa fic, que _acho_ que vai ser curta... Quando escrevi Novas Esperanças, eu era solteira, desempregada, sem diploma, e no final da minha adolescência. Hoje sou casada, formada, servidora pública e mãe! Nossa... praticamente outra vida! Faz tempo também que li os livros, então pode ser que vocês encontrem algo em desacordo... A verdade é que algumas coisas vão estar _mesmo_ diferentes. Algumas de propósito, outras não.

Decidi voltar a escrever porque até hoje recebo reviews e avisos de que minhas fics ou eu (como autora) fui adicionada à lista de favoritos de alguém. É ótimo e eu fico felicíssima, mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem escrever.

Vou começar devagar, e vou precisar de reviews pra saber se estou indo bem ou não. Depois de tanto tempo, virei iniciante novamente. Não li nenhuma fanfic em português nos últimos cinco anos, então mesmo que a fic possa parecer com a de alguém, com certeza é pura coincidência. É isso! Então vamos a ela:

**Capítulo 1**

– ...e eu sei que a gente não concorda com muita coisa, mas você sabe que eu só quero o seu bem!

– Eu sei, mãe. – Gina olhou mais uma vez pra sua mãe e suspirou. Essa era uma discussão recorrente desde os seus doze ou treze anos. Por mais que ela quisesse ser tratada como os outros irmãos, Gina sabia que nunca seria. Sua mãe sempre a superprotegia, e ter sido possuída aos onze anos de idade não ajudou muito sua situação. – Eu não quero mais discutir... Você _sabe_ que me trata como criança, _sabe_ que eu odeio isso, e _sabe_ que eu vou fazer o que acho certo independente da sua opinião. Não importa que eu seja menor de idade ou seja sua única filha... você sempre deixou os meninos livres pra tomar a decisão que quisessem sobre qualquer coisa! Dois dos seus filhos nem terminaram a escola! Mas comigo é sempre essa ladainha! Eu tenho 16 anos, não 6! Em 11 meses serei maior de idade. Você acha mesmo que a minha cabeça vai mudar tanto em 11 meses? Você acha que os meus princípios vão mudar em 11 meses?

– O que isso tem a ver com o que eu estou te pedindo, filha? – Molly olhou para Gina com os olhos marejados... de novo. Sua mãe sabia como encerrar todas as discussões que elas tinham. Gina não aguentava ver sua mãe chorar, já que lágrimas era algo tão difícil para ela própria. – Eu só estou pedindo juízo! Para que você não faça nada inconsequente! Eu te conheço, Gina! Não é só o tom de ruivo que você tem diferente dos seus irmãos. Aliás, até nisso você é mais Prewett que Weasley! Eu sei exatamente como você se sente. Eu via isso diariamente nos meus irmãos, e você sabe exatamente o que essa atitude fez deles!

– Sei, mãe. Como eu poderia esquecer? Quantas vezes a gente já não teve essa mesma discussão? Eu _não_ sou os meus tios! Eu nem conheci eles! E se ser uma Prewett quer dizer morrer cedo ou ser covarde como você, eu quero que você se lembre que eu sou uma Weasley! Eu _não_ sou como você! Eu _odeio_ quando você...

– Agora chega! – Se tinha uma pessoa que conseguia calar a boca de Gina imediatamente era seu pai. Mesmo quando ele usava esse baixo tom de voz, de quem já estava exausto com tudo aquilo. – Eu não vou tolerar mais essa discussão entre vocês duas! Tá na hora de ir, Gina. Peça desculpas à sua mãe e vamos embora. Molly, acho melhor você ficar.

– Eu sabia que você era petulante, teimosa e às vezes até egoísta, – Molly disse à Gina depois de assentir levemente a cabeça para seu marido – mas não sabia que você podia ser cruel também, Gina. – sua mãe falava-lhe com um tom de voz baixo, fraco e com lágrimas escorrendo no rosto. – Enquanto eu puder, eu vou _sim_ fazer de tudo pra que você não tenha o mesmo destino dos meus irmãos. Por eles eu não pude fazer nada, mas você é _minha filha_, e eu mataria por você! E _isso_ não é covardia.

– Desculpa, mãe. – Gina disse após dar um beijo no rosto de Molly. – eu falei demais. Você não é covarde, e eu te amo. Mesmo às vezes você me sufocando.

Artur enfeitiçou o malão de Gina e apontou com a cabeça em direção à porta. A menina deixou a casa sem olhar pra trás.

– Vamos logo. Ainda temos uma caminhada até o ponto em que podemos aparatar. – Artur disse sem olhar para a filha.

Gina odiava brigar com sua mãe, mas se tinha algo que ela odiava mais era ver a cara de decepção de seu pai sempre que as duas brigavam. Seu pai era seu ídolo, seu herói, e a menininha de papai dentro dela odiava saber que fora ela a culpada por aquela expressão em seu rosto.

– Pai, eu...

– Não, Gina – seu pai lhe interrompeu com um tom cansado. – Eu sei que você se sente injustiçada e até um pouco sufocada, como disse pra sua mãe. Mas ela _é_ a sua mãe. Gostando ou não das atitudes dela, insultar os seus irmãos mortos e sua família não justifica. – seu pai parou, respirou fundo e olhou sério para Gina – De onde veio essa raiva toda? O Harry sumiu com o seu irmão e isso é motivo pra descontar sua contrariedade na sua mãe?

O queixo de Gina caiu, e ela não conseguia pensar em uma só palavra para dizer ao seu pai.

– Ser deixado pra trás é horrível, eu sei. Mas você sempre foi deixada pra trás pelos seus irmãos, e sempre foi forte o suficiente pra levantar a cabeça e andar sozinha. E a sua mãe _sabe_ disso. Por isso te trata diferente. Porque sabe que você não precisa de mais ninguém pra fazer uma burrice sem tamanho. Uma corajosa burrice, mas na maioria das vezes inconsequente. – Gina baixou a cabeça com vergonha. Seu pai sempre conseguia fazer com que ela se sentisse um lixo por ter brigado com sua mãe. – A gente sabe que você vai estar sozinha em Hogwarts.

– Eu não vou estar sozinha.

A discussão acabou ali. Seu pai aparatou com ela até a estação e com não mais que um "Tchau", Gina embarcou no trem para o seu sexto ano em Hogwarts.

O trem encontrava-se extremamente vazio, e Gina lembrou-se do porquê: filhos de trouxas não frequentariam Hogwarts esse ano, e nem todos os pais de crianças meio trouxa meio mágica quiseram mandar seus filhos por medo. Só os "sangue-puro" estavam totalmente seguros. Gina suspirou enquanto sentava-se na primeira cabine vazia que encontrara. Luna e Neville logo se juntaram a ela.

– Oi, Gina! – disse o amigo, sentando-se ao seu lado. Luna colocou-se de frente pra ela, depois de também cumprimentá-la. – É... parece vazio, não?

Gina assentiu com a cabeça, mas não estava muito disposta a conversar. Seu humor não estava dos melhores, e o clima estava bem pesado.

– Oi, Simas – Gina e Neville viraram-se em direção à porta da cabine ao ouvir o cumprimento de Luna.

– Que bom te ver aqui, Simas. – Gina sorriu para o amigo com toda sinceridade que podia. Era bom mesmo ver o Simas, mas vê-lo sem o Dino só reforçava a idéia de que os filhos de trouxas não eram bem-vindos. Algo com o qual Gina não concordava e nem seria convencida do contrário.

– Posso sentar aqui com vocês? – Simas disse meio sem graça, de cabeça baixa. Todos entenderam que ele se sentia sozinho sem o seu inseparável amigo.

– Claro, Simas. – Gina sorriu pro amigo. E ela realmente o considerava um amigo. Quando Gina namorava o Dino, foi inevitável a aproximação com o Simas, já que os dois não se desgrudavam. Gina sempre deu boas risadas com ele. Simas tinha um senso de humor incrível, e Gina, que sempre gostou de uma boa piada, se dava super bem com ele.

– Sempre feliz em me ver, né, Gina? – Simas disse com seu usual tom de flerte. Quem os conhecia sabia que era totalmente platônico, mas Simas e Gina viviam flertando um com outro, desde que ele alegou que a ruivinha começou a namorar o Dino só pra se aproximar do melhor amigo bonitão: ele! – Pelo menos agora você não ta namorando... dar em cima de mim enquanto tá com outro pega mal, querida!

– Você sabe que eu não resisto, gato. – Foi a resposta de Gina com um sorriso no rosto. Ela sempre podia contar com Simas para melhorar o seu humor.

– Não acho que a tensão sexual entre vocês seja forte o suficiente. – disse Luna olhando por cima de sua edição d'O Pasquim. – Não daria certo o relacionamento de vocês dois...

Gina olhou para Simas e os dois caíram na gargalhada.

– Você tá certa, Luna! – Gina disse séria para a amiga. – O nosso amor está fadado à ruína para todo o sempre. Vou viver o resto da minha vida me perguntando "por quê?" e amando outro homem menos do que eu amo o Simas... – a menina suspirou exageradamente enquanto Neville revirava os olhos.

– Não diga bobagem, Gina – Luna respondeu no mesmo tom de seriedade. – Você vai passar a vida toda amando o Harry, e nunca vai amar outro homem tanto quanto ele.

Para Gina, o bom humor acabou ali. Todos ficaram sérios e ninguém disse nada por alguns segundos.

– E por falar nele... – Neville começou com um tom de voz bem mais baixo do que o usado anteriormente. Olhou com cuidado para Gina e continuou. – o que aconteceu?

– Eu sei tanto quanto você, Nev... – Gina respondeu. – a gente tava no casamento do Gui, Comensais apareceram, e o trio desapareceu... fim da história!

– Um... – Neville não tinha muito o que dizer. Nem era prudente dizer muito com tantos ouvidos por perto.

A viagem de trem foi longa, já que ninguém se aventurou mais a bater muito papo. Comentários soltos e cumprimentos a outros que passavam pela porta da cabine foi o máximo que eles conseguiram.

Chegando à Hogwarts foi que Gina pôde realmente visualizar o quão diminuto era o número de alunos naquele ano. O número de carruagens puxadas por testrálios fora reduzida à pelo menos metade do que costumava ser.

– É meio triste, né? – Luna sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

– O quê?

– Tanta gente vendo testrálios...

Gina olhou em volta e percebeu muitos alunos maravilhados e espantados com a novidade. A própria Gina não dera conta de que ela também podia agora apreciar aquela maravilhosa criatura. Aliás, era raro algum aluno que não a pudesse ver com a situação em que o mundo mágico se encontrava.

– Pelo menos agora, eles vão receber o reconhecimento que merecem. – Luna complementou e entrou na carruagem, Gina logo em seguida.

A chegada ao castelo não teve nada de diferente dos outros anos. Para os outros alunos. Para Gina foi bem diferente: assim que a carruagem parou, a menina foi escoltada pelo professor Flitwick à sala do novo diretor.

– Queira me acompanhar, Srta Weasley.

– Aonde estamos indo?

– O Professor Snape quer falar-lhe.

– E tem que ser antes da ceia? – Gina disse um tanto desrespeitosamente.

– Não posso dizer muito, Srta Weasley – O diminuto professor respondeu com calma.

Gina calou-se após isso, e seguiu o professor sem mais nenhuma palavra. A sala do diretor estava bem parecida com o que se lembrava, à exceção de Fawkes, que não se encontrava mais lá, e o quadro imenso de Dumbledore, atrás da cadeira do diretor. O retrato dormia no momento.

– Pode se retirar, Filio. – Snape falou com aquela voz anasalada de sempre, virando-se para Gina. Assim que o professor de feitiços deixou a sala, Snape continuou. – Bem, é o seguinte: já que você foi idiota o suficiente pra voltar à Hogwarts, não tem muito o que eu possa fazer.

Gina não sabia muito bem aonde ia aquela conversa, mas decidiu ficar quieta... por enquanto.

– Não é segredo pra ninguém que você andou engraçada com Potter no ano passado. E por ninguém, quero dizer seus dois novos professores, os Carrow. Como disse, não há muito que eu possa fazer, então _tente_ não agir de forma inconsequente. Com a família que tem, duvido que vá conseguir, mas sempre achei que de todos, você é a que tem mais juízo. O conselho que eu lhe dou é para ficar na sua. Perambular por aí com esse seu grupinho de amigos não vai lhe ajudar em nada.

– E por que o _alerta_? – Gina não estava entendo. Snape nunca a tratou mal como tratava seus irmãos e Harry, mas também nunca foi _bonzinho_. Gina sabia que os Carrow eram comensais da morte, mas Snape achava sinceramente que ela corria algum risco por conta disso?

– A gente precisa descer. Os Carrow estão inspecionando os primeiranistas no momento, e o tempo é curto. Você vai perceber, Srta Weasley, que Hogwarts não é mais a mesma. E se você tiver um pingo de juízo, vai levar em consideração o que eu disse e guardar para si mesma. Acredito que você saiba o caminho para o Salão Principal?

Com essa última pergunta, o diretor deixou a sala. Gina suspirou fundo, e com uma última olhada para o retrato de Dumbledore saiu também.

Engraçado, mas ela podia jurar que viu o quadro piscar...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Não fazia nem uma semana que Gina voltara à Hogwarts, e ela já podia compreender bem o que Snape quis dizer com "Hogwarts não é mais a mesma". A primeira aula que teve de Estudos dos Trouxas foi um choque. Gina sempre achara que nunca teria uma professora pior que Dolores Umbridge, mas Aleto Carrow era uma mulherzinha totalmente desprezível. Assim que os alunos do sexto ano entraram na sala, Gina percebeu muitos rostos novos. Ela tinha certeza que muitos dos que estavam ali não elegeram Estudos dos Trouxas, mas por não dar falta de ninguém, conclui que a matéria agora era obrigatória a todos. A porta da sala no primeiro andar se abriu, e a professora pediu atenção, ordenando que a sala fosse dividida em dois grupos: os "sangue-puros" e os "sangue-ruins". Sem nem um pouco de arrependimento no tom de voz. Na verdade ela só estava separando a sala em famílias bruxas tradicionais e filhos de "casamentos mistos". Gina ficara ultrajada, ainda mais quando os alunos começaram a se separar.

– Isso é um absurdo! Você não pode fazer isso! – Gina disse em revolta.

– Ah, sim! Ginevra Weasley. – O tom de voz da professora fez com que todos parassem e olhassem o que estava acontecendo – Primeiro de tudo, eu não sou _"você"_. A Srta. vai me tratar como se deve, me chamando de Professora Carrow ou Srta. Carrow. Dez pontos a menos para Grifinória. E eu não sei se já explicaram pra vocês, mas eu e meu irmão estamos implantando um _novo_ esquema de disciplina e pontuação... – a professora fez uma pausa e olhou sinistramente para Gina. – Pode acreditar, Srta Weasley... você _vai_ se arrepender desses 10 pontos...

A aula foi horrível, e o tema foi guerras trouxas. A professora fez questão de acentuar o número de vítimas, as atrocidades que os trouxas cometiam um com os outros, e as armas de destruição em massa criadas para se autodestruírem. Gina resolveu não falar mais nada naquela aula, pois viu que Aleto estava conseguindo o que queria: amedrontar os outros alunos, e fazer crescer o ódio contra trouxas.

Poucos minutos antes da aula acabar, a professora perguntou, virando para o lado "sangue-ruim" da sala:

– Sr. Rolf Munch? – O grinfinório de cabelos castanhos ergueu a cabeça e olhou receoso para a professora. – O Sr. vai juntar-se à Srta. Weasley na detenção de Sábado que ela vai cumprir. Pontos tomados significam castigo, e a sua presença vai garantir que a Srta. Weasley se esforce ao máximo para não ter mais pontos tirados. Quatorze horas, na masmorra nº 5. _Não_ se atrasem! – Aleto voltou o olhar para Gina, que nada tinha a dizer. – Dispensados!

Todos saíram da sala o mais rápido que puderam.

– Alguma idéia do que aquela bruxa quer com vocês? – Neville sentou-se ao lado de Gina na sala comunal, enquanto a menina voltava à realidade, e deixava suas lembranças daquela aula pra trás.

– Nenhuma... ela falou em castigo, mas eu sinceramente não tenho idéia do que aquela louca possa querer com a gente... e eu nem conheço o Rolf direito... por que ela quer nós dois lá?

– Bem, a primeira detenção é sua... lógico! Toda primeira detenção do ano pertence a um Weasley, você não podia quebrar a tradição, né? Mesmo sendo a única aqui. – Neville virou o rosto sorrindo timidamente para a amiga.

– E você sabe do que se trata aquilo? – Gina disse apontando com a cabeça na direção do quadro de avisos, onde uma novidade aparecera naquela manhã:

"Atenção todos os alunos **puro sangues**! A partir do próximo Sábado, **todos** deverão comparecer à sala vazia ao lado da sala de armaduras no terceiro andar para uma aula semanal e obrigatória às 10h. Todos os sangue puros devem ir. SEM EXCEÇÃO!"

– Também não tenho idéia... – Neville respondeu enquanto Rolf se aproximava dos dois.

– Vamos, Gina?

– E a gente tem escolha? – Gina murmurou rancorosa enquanto se levantava.

Neville pegou sua mão e disse com um sorriso. – Vou estar te esperando.

– Valeu!

Enquanto os dois se dirigiam para a masmorra, Rolf comentou com Gina:

– Como a Grifinória ainda tem menos dez pontos, percebi que você não disse mais nada depois daquela aula...

– É... – Gina deu de ombros, tentando pensar em algo o que dizer. – Mas a gente não teve aula ainda com o Amico Carrow... difícil pensar que algo possa ser pior que aquela mulherzinha... talvez eu perca mais pontos na segunda... – Gina disse com um meio sorriso.

Ao entrarem na masmorra, perceberam que "castigo" talvez seja mesmo a palavra. Gina nunca entrara na masmorra antes, então não podia dizer se estava diferente ou não, mas a visão que tinha não era nada agradável. Correntes desciam do teto com algemas nas pontas Uma cruz enorme na parede e vários instrumentos de tortura que pareciam da Idade Média "enfeitavam" a sala.

– Faz tempo que essa sala não é usada – disse Aleto Carrow enquanto os dois entravam, manuseando sua varinha, com um sorriso preguiçoso no rosto. Seu irmão estava sentado numa cadeira num lado mais afastado da sala. Seus olhos escuros fitavam Gina com uma intensidade amedrontadora. – Aqui, há muitos anos atrás, os alunos que precisavam ser castigados, para que aprendessem uma valiosa lição, passavam horas e horas aprendendo... e gritando! Muitas vezes suspensos nessas correntes, ou amarrados pelos pés e mãos... mas agora são outros tempos, né, Amico?

O irmão não fez nenhuma menção de que estivesse prestando atenção no que a professora estava dizendo. Continuava olhando para Gina como se tentasse ler seus pensamentos, só de olhar para os seus olhos.

– Sr. Munch, você pode dizer a mim e a meu irmão quem são os seus pais?

Rolf olhou para Gina, e voltou a encarar a professora.

– Érico e Diana Munch, Srta. Carrow.

– Muito bem! – Aleto respondeu com um sorriso. – Tá vendo como é fácil manter o respeito ao tratar seus superiores, Srta. Weasley? – Gina queria responder, gritar, lançar uma azaração para rebater bicho papão, mas ao invés disso, continuou encarando a professora sem mover um músculo. – E o que fazem seus pais, Sr. Munch?

– Meu pai trabalha no Ministério da Magia, responsável pela segurança e a minha mãe é professora. – essa última parte, Rolf disse bem baixinho, quase não dava pra ouvir.

– Professora? Professora de que, Sr. Munch?

– História.

– História? História de trouxas, você quis dizer?

– Sim, Srta. Carrow. – Rolf estava agora extremamente desconfortável e equilibrava o peso de seu corpo de uma perna para outra, olhando para baixo o tempo todo.

– Olhe para mim enquanto eu falo com você! – gritou Aleto.

Gina estava de punhos cerrados e fazia tanta força, que sentia suas unhas nas palmas de sua mão pressionando com muita força. Seu maxilar doía de tanta força que fazia para não desafiar aquela mulher horrorosa. Rolf olhou para cima ao mesmo tempo em que "Incarcerous" foi ouvido na sala, vindo da varinha de Amico. O olhar amedrontado de Rolf ficou registrado na mente de Gina para o resto de sua vida.

Com sua varinha Aleto levitou Rolf, enquanto Amico o prendia às correntes, também com sua varinha.

– Então, Srta. Weasley, agora é sua vez. – Aleto virou sua atenção para Gina. – Você está aqui para ser disciplinada. Por ser sangue puro, não está amarrada junto do seu coleguinha, mas como eu sei que vocês grifinórios adoram salvar os indefesos, acredito que esse seja um castigo mais adequado.

Gina engoliu em seco, e tentou não entrar em pânico. Ela não sabia o que iria acontecer, mas já dava para ter uma idéia. E a idéia que estava tendo não era nada agradável.

– Para cada ponto que você perdeu, uma maldição no coleguinha... aposto que você está arrependida dos pontos que perdeu, não está?

Gina queria vomitar ao ouvir aquilo. E Aleto ainda dizia essas atrocidades com um sorriso no rosto, feliz ao ver a expressão horrorizada dos dois grifinórios.

– Amico está aqui como Professor Carrow esta tarde. A Srta. terá o imensurável prazer de uma aula particular de Artes das Trevas. – Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir isso. – Não chamamos mais de "Defesa contra Artes das Trevas", né, Amico? – Aleto voltou-se para o irmão. – O pobre Rolf aqui não terá defesa alguma... – voltou-se para Gina com um olhar malicioso. – Tudo graças a você... Não é irônico que você tenha que amaldiçoar seu colega só porque ele tem uma mãe trouxa, enquanto seu pai venera tanto os trouxas?

Gina abria a boca, mas nenhum som saía. Ela estava horrorizada e paralisada de medo.

– Você não vê a ironia? – Aleto balançou a cabeça como que em confusão. – Bem, eu vejo! Amico, pode começar.

– Bem, Srta. Weasley, você não teve ainda aula comigo, então não posso ainda apurar seu potencial nas Artes das Trevas. Para sorte do seu colega, por conta disso, começaremos devagar. Quero postura, varinha erguida e "Diffindo" para começar.

Gina ficou boquiaberta e seus olhos começaram a arder como se fossem chorar, mas as lágrimas não vinham.

– Anda, Srta. Weasley, é pra hoje! Quanto antes começar, mais cedo poderá voltar para o sétimo andar...

Gina olhou para os olhos de Rolf, e tentou dizer que sentia muito, que não queria fazer aquilo, mas era em vão. Rolf não queria olhar nos seus olhos

– Três vezes seguidas, com menos de um segundo de intervalo entre os feitiços. Pode começar.

Gina fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e mirou para os braços do colega.

– _Diffindo, diffindo, diffindo_!

Ao ouvir os gritos de Rolf, as lágrimas finalmente caíram.

– A técnica foi boa, postura excelente, mas vamos ver os estragos. – Amico aproximou-se de Rolf, terminando de rasgar seu uniforme. – Não se preocupe com o uniforme. Nossos elfos domésticos já estão instruídos a consertá-los sempre que houver algum _incidente_. Bem, Srta Weasley, só vejo sangue em dois cortes. Esse resultado não é muito satisfatório, não é mesmo? – Disse ele balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Tenho certeza, pelo que vi naquela noite na Torre de Astronomia, que a Srta. pode melhorar isso.

Se Gina já odiava aquele homem antes, agora ela não conseguia nem dar nome ao que estava sentindo. Aquela noite, na Torre de Astronomia, era uma das piores lembranças que ela tinha, e ele falava tão casualmente sobre a data, como se fosse só mais um dia pra ele. Como se fosse normal comensais da morte invadirem Hogwarts e matar o diretor. Vendo os Carrow como professores e Snape como diretor, comensais da morte em Hogwarts estava ficando _sim_ algo normal.

– Mais três vezes, Srta. Weasley, e quero ver mais sangue dessa vez!

Gina chorava inconsolável, enquanto Aleto ria.

– Suas lágrimas não vão tirá-los daqui mais cedo, Srta. Weasley – ela disse enquanto ria. – Trate de enxugar os olhos e mirar bem.

Gina, relutante, esfregou a mão nos olhos e ergueu a cabeça. Mais uma vez, lançou os feitiços contra o colega.

– Muito bem Srta. Weasley, muito melhor dessa vez. – disse Amico. – Aposto que já está arrependida do que fez, não é mesmo? – Gina balançou a cabeça assentindo, na esperança de que o castigo fosse diminuído. – Para uma primeira vez, acho que podemos terminar em seis. Mas antes, iniciaremos uma tradição: esse é o primeiro castigo, então você fará uma marca permanente no punho do Sr. Munch, para que todos possam ver que ele foi o primeiro. Quero ver um número "1" bem bonito, Srta. Weasley, e é você quem vai lançar. Pode chegar pertinho do colega. Não seja tímida!

Gina soluçava em seu choro e murmurava "não", mas Amico a ignorava completamente.

– O feitiço é "_Maleacto_", e a varinha faz a forma desejada. No seu caso, o número 1. Assim, Rolf vai lembrar pra sempre de você... não é ótimo?

Gina estava horrorizada, e seu medo de que a situação pudesse piorar era a única coisa que fazia com que ela não reagisse. Ela se sentia uma covarde não fazendo nada, mas Rolf podia piorar ainda mais a sua situação se Gina desobedece alguma ordem. Como alguém dependia que ela ficasse quietinha e fosse obediente, ela seria. Gina fez o que lhe foi mandado, e com um sorriso orgulhoso, Amico voltou-se uma última vez a ela:

– À medida que formos aprendendo novas maldições em sala de aula, melhor nossos castigos vão ficando. Você está dispensada, Srta. Weasley.

– Mas e o Rolf? – Gina perguntou apavorada com a idéia de deixar o colega amarrado e sozinho com aqueles loucos.

– Não é da sua conta. Saia. – Aleto respondeu, fazendo com que Gina se retirasse.

Gina correu o máximo que podia, tentando chegar logo à Torre da Grifinória. Naquele momento, ela se odiava tanto, e não queria nunca mais ter que olhar no rosto de Rolf. Ela não agüentaria ver aquele olhar de acusação. Fora ela que o machucara, mesmo que a contragosto, foi a sua varinha! Gina disse a senha, entrou pelo buraco correndo, procurando Neville com os olhos. Não foi difícil encontrá-lo. Foi em direção ao amigo e se jogou em seus braços, o corpo chacoalhando, de tanto que chorava.

– Gina? O que houve? Cadê o Rolf?

Essa última pergunta só fez Gina chorar ainda mais, e deixar Neville ainda mais confuso.

**Notas da autora:** me digam o que pensam, deixem um review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

– Eu não acredito que eles te forçaram a fazer isso! – Neville ainda estava chocado, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro enquanto ouvia o relato choroso da amiga.

– A gente precisa fazer alguma coisa, Nev! O Rolf pode estar lá ainda, sofrendo... e ... – Faltavam palavras para Gina, até que de repente lhe ocorreu: – Já sei! Vem!

Gina puxou o amigo pela mão e foi em direção às masmorras novamente.

– Gina, eu acho melhor a gente não enfrentar esses dois ainda...

– Não é pra lá que a gente tá indo! – Gina interrompeu o amigo. – Foi algo que o Amico disse, sobre elfos domésticos... vamos pra cozinha!

– E você por acaso sabe entrar na cozinha? Eu não sei nem onde ela fica! – Neville perguntou confuso.

– Quer falar mais baixo? – Gina disse em tom aborrecido – É lógico que eu sei onde é a cozinha! Eu _sou_ irmã de Fred e Jorge!

Os dois se direcionaram ao quadro de frutas, e Gina fez cosquinha na pêra, liberando o acesso.

– Srta. _Wheezy! _– Gina abriu um sorriso enorme pela primeira vez em horas.

– Dobby! Justamente quem eu estava procurando! – Dobby ergueu a cabeça orgulhoso.

– A Srta. precisa de alguma coisa? O Dobby pode fazer o que for pra Srta. e pro amigo de Harry Potter!

Neville olhou pra Gina com uma sobrancelha erguida, tentando entender aonde ela queria chegar com aquilo.

– Dobby, eu preciso que você faça algo muito importante! – Gina sabia que se dissesse que era importante, o pequeno elfo se encheria de orgulho e cumpriria à risca o que lhe fosse pedido. – Aqui na masmorra nº 5, há alguns minutos eu estava cumprindo detenção com Rolf Munch e os professores Carrow. O Rolf ficou pra trás quando eu fui dispensada. Tem como você dar uma espiadinha e descobrir se o Rolf ainda tá lá? A gente precisa tirar ele de lá... os Carrow são horríveis!

– Pode contar com o Dobby, Srta. _Wheezy_! Dobby fica feliz de ajudar um _Wheezy_ do Harry Potter! – E com isso o elfo aparatou.

– "_Wheezy_ do Harry Potter" – Neville perguntou com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

– Ele sempre me chamou assim... – Gina respondeu desconcertada.

Gina e Neville sentaram-se, e não demorou nada para mais um elfo aparecer com um prato de biscoitos e dois copos de leites.

– Eu posso me acostumar com isso – disse Neville com um sorriso, e atacando os biscoitos.

Gina não tinha nem comido seu primeiro biscoito inteiro ainda quando Dobby voltou.

– Srta _Wheezy_, Dobby fez o que a Srta pediu! Dobby foi na masmorra, mas o Sr. Munch não estava lá, Srta. Daí Dobby foi até os Carrow, mas o Sr. Munch também não estava lá...

– E você encontrou ele, Dobby? – Gina disse meio sem paciência.

– Dobby encontrou sim! – disse o elfo todo orgulhoso.

– E onde ele tá, Dobby? – Agora Gina já estava totalmente sem paciência.

– Com a Madame Pomfrey, Srta. _Wheezy_!

– Bem, isso é um alívio! – disse Neville voltando-se para Gina.

– É... – Gina sussurrou em resposta.

Era um alívio saber que o colega não estava mais à mercê dos Carrow, e agora recebia o atencioso tratamento da Madame Pomfrey, mas Gina não podia deixar de se odiar por saber que era ela o motivo de Rolf necessitar cuidados médicos. Fora sua varinha que lhe feriu. Fora seu feitiço que marcou o pulso de Rolf para sempre. Gina não podia suportar a idéia de que se os Carrow fizeram isso uma vez, fariam de novo com certeza. Cada vez que quisessem castigar alguém, fariam um "puro sangue" castigar um "mestiço". E de certo o diretor Snape não faria nada para impedi-los, já que ele próprio também era um Comensal da Morte... Gina não podia ficar de braços cruzados, esperando o próximo vacilo; esperando o próximo castigo...

– O que você está pensando? – Neville disse olhando fixo para a amiga.

– Me diz uma coisa, Nev... você ainda tem seu galeão falso?

Neville, com um sorriso tímido, pôs a mão no bolso e apresentou o galeão falso, a forma básica de comunicação durante o seu quinto ano, pela a Armada de Dumbledore.

– Eu ando sempre com ele... é como se fosse um amuleto da sorte pra mim... e também... – Neville fez uma pausa, e suas bochechas ficaram meio rosadas. – eu carrego sempre comigo, porque se o Harry precisar de mim, é mais um jeito de ele falar comigo... meio patético, né? – Neville perguntou sem jeito.

– Não... não é – Gina respondeu esticando seu braço e pegando a mão do amigo. – A sua lealdade nunca vai ser patética, Nev.

Neville sorriu em agradecimento.

– Mas por que você quer saber?

– A Armada de Dumbledore foi criada quando precisávamos fazer algo contra professores que se achavam acima do bem e do mal. Primeiro a Dolores Umbridge, mas agora, temos dois novos professores _e_ um diretor, que não fazem jus ao cargo que exercem... você não acha?

– Mas a gente não pode fazer isso sem o Harry! – Neville disse baixando a cabeça. – Foi ele que criou a AD. Foi por causa dele que as pessoas quiseram fazer parte de um grupo ilegal e arriscar tanto...

– Mas o Harry não ta aqui, Nev, _nós_ estamos! Eu, você a Luna, o Simas, a Lilá, a Parvati... e tantos outros que fizeram parte do primeiro AD. Você já teve aula com o Amico. Sabe que ele não vai ensinar nada de Defesa pra gente. Restituir a Armada de Dumbledore vai ser um modo de nos sentirmos mais seguros também.

– Eu não sei se eu posso, Gina... – Neville disse esse seu último comentário em tom de derrota, mas Gina _não _aceitaria uma derrota!

– E por que não poderia? Eu estou falando com Neville Longbottom, um dos bruxos mais corajosos que eu conheço! Que lutou ao meu lado no Ministério da Magia, que voou em testrálios comigo, que lutou mais uma vez ao meu lado na batalha da torre de astronomia... quem disse pra você que você não é capaz?

Neville deu de ombros ainda sem jeito.

– Nós vamos sim restaurar a AD – continuou Gina – e você vai ser o novo líder! E tenho certeza de que a Luna também vai topar. Nós duas vamos estar ao seu lado o tempo todo, ajudando no que for preciso, mas a AD vai ser sua!

– Nossa! – disse Neville com uma confiança atípica. – A AD já é nossa e de todos que quiserem fazer parte, mas se for _você_ a recrutar mais pessoas, tenho certeza que muita gente vai se juntar a nós!

– Assim é que se fala! – Gina abriu um sorriso imenso e abraçou o amigo. – A gente vai botar o terror nessa escola! Os Carrow vão pedir "por favor" para serem demitidos! – Gina riu e o amigo a acompanhou.

– A gente vai precisar repensar sobre a Sala Precisa. Muitos sabem dela, e não acho que deveríamos usá-la...

– Você tem razão! O lugar a gente pensa depois... Talvez, por enquanto, a gente nem precise de um lugar... a gente pode começar avisando que a Armada de Dumbledore está recrutando... especular quantos interessados a gente tem...

– E a gente pode fazer isso de uma forma bem pública! – A excitação era evidente o rosto de Neville.

– Como assim? – Gina perguntou curiosa. Estava felicíssima de o amigo ter abraçado a idéia.

– A gente podia pichar nas paredes do castelo "Armada de Dumbledore: o recrutamento continua" ou algo assim... aposto que o Snape ia subir pelas paredes!

– Brilhante, Nev! – Gina disse sorrindo – Fred e Jorge ficariam orgulhosos!

– E o Harry? – Neville perguntou incerto.

Gina abaixou a cabeça e virou para o lado, seu sorriso desaparecendo momentaneamente.

– O Harry não ta aqui... – Gina sussurrou baixinho.

– Não... não ta – Neville concordou. – Mas acreditar que ele vai voltar, que ele não nos abandonou pode dar esperança pra quem ficou, Gina.

– Neville, ninguém mais que eu gostaria que ele tivesse aqui, ou deseja tão firmemente como eu que ele volte... – Gina deu um longo suspiro e voltou a olhar para o amigo. – Mas eu não posso, Nev... não posso ficar me prendendo nesse desejo... pensar nele dói demais! Ficar tentando imaginar pelo que ele ta passando, o que ta acontecendo com ele... dói muito, Nev! Se você quiser usar o nome dele, vai em frente, tenho certeza que ele não te condenaria por isso, mas _eu_ não posso! Eu tenho que ser forte sozinha, e fazer o que _eu_ acredito! Até porque, pela primeira vez eu _to_ sozinha, e eu quero provar pra todo mundo que eu posso _sim_ vencer sozinha! Eu não preciso dos meus pais, meus irmãos nem mesmo do Harry pra me salvar...

– Eu sei que não, Gina. – Neville olhou fixo nos olhos da menina enquanto disse isso, segurando sua mão. Gina ficou genuinamente emocionada com a fé que o amigo tinha nela. – A gente vai fazer isso, então? – Neville perguntou com um pequeno sorriso. – Causar uma revolução nesse castelo?

– A gente vai fazer mais que isso, Nev! A gente vai tomar as rédeas da Armada de Dumbledore nas nossas mãos, e com isso fazer a nossa própria resistência! A gente vai lutar como pode, e evitar ao máximo que novos "Rolf"s apareçam. E se não conseguirmos, vamos dar abrigo... ensiná-los a resistir, fazer com que Hogwarts reaja a essa invasão de comensais... a escola é nossa, e a gente vai brigar por ela!

– Brilhante! – e o sorriso dos dois refletia bem o comentário de Neville.

**Notas da Autora:** Agora eu cheguei aonde queria... capítulo curto pra chegar à AD, mas agora acho que a trama deslancha.

Obrigada à Lia Croft e à Lanni Lu pelos reviews! Valeu!

Façam como elas, digam o que acharam! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Tendo decidido com Neville que a Armada de Dumbledore seria retomada, o primeiro passo para Gina foi falar com Luna. Ela sabia que a amiga concordaria e a apoiaria em todos os sentidos. E como previsto, Luna ficou felicíssima com a ideia de "ter amigos novamente". Não importa quantas vezes Gina conversasse com Luna a espontaneidade da amiga ainda a pegava de surpresa.

– Que besteira, Luna! Eu sou sua amiga! – Gina disse indignada.

– Mas é bom ter _mais_ amigos... sabia que eu tenho pintado no meu quarto o rosto de vocês? – Luna disse fechando os olhos, como se tivesse lembrando-se da imagem em sua cabeça.

– Você pintou meu rosto na sua parede? – Gina disse surpresa...

– Na parede não... no teto! – Luna respondeu com naturalidade. – Primeiro era só o seu, porque você foi minha primeira amiga...

– E melhor! – Gina interrompeu a amiga abraçando-a com apenas um de seus braços e um sorriso no rosto.

– Não há melhores ou piores quando se é o único, Gina. – O tom de voz de Luna não era de tristeza, mas sim de honestidade, naturalidade. – Mas aí, com a AD, eu fiz novos amigos. E eu pintei os rostos dos outros também... Harry, Ronald e Hermione do seu lado direito, e Neville do seu lado esquerdo.

– E você? – Gina perguntou. – Você não pintou você mesma junto com a gente?

– Não... só dos meus amigos... – Luna respondeu como se fosse uma resposta óbvia.

– Aposto que está lindo. – Gina disse para a amiga. – Mas ficaria mais bonito ainda se você estivesse na pintura também. A gente podia fazer isso no Natal, quando a gente for pra casa. Eu dou um pulo na sua casa e te ajudo!

– E você faria isso comigo? – Luna perguntou arregalando ainda mais seus olhos.

– Ah... qual é? Eu sou ou não sou sua melhor amiga?

– É a minha melhor amiga, mas eu provavelmente não sou a sua. Você tem muitos amigos, vários outros podem ser seu _melhor_ amigo.

– Luna, você é, provavelmente, minha única amiga que não é amigo por associação. A Hermione, por exemplo... a gente foi meio que "forçada" a ser amigas. Ela tá sempre na minha casa, tem que dormir no meu quarto, mas nosso relacionamento não é lá essas coisas. Ela é fiel ao Harry, então não pode se abrir totalmente comigo. Amizades com segredos não vão pra frente... fora que ela é mandona, quer tudo do jeito dela... às vezes a gente se estranha. Eu e você não temos esse problema. Você me conta tudo e eu a você.

– Bem, amigos, para mim, é mais amplo do que para você, mas tudo bem. Fico feliz que você acredite que sou verdadeiramente sua amiga. Porque eu sou! – Luna disse sorrindo.

– Mas... e o AD? Alguma ideia?

– Eu andei praticando o feitiço Proteu, sabia? E acho que consigo ensinar a todos, para que todos possam mandar mensagens por seus galeões... não seria ótimo assim?

– Luna, eu já te falei que você é brilhante? – Gina perguntou sorrindo para a amiga.

A loirinha deu de ombros como se nada de excepcional tivesse acontecido, e se encaminhou na direção do Salão Principal. Já era hora da janta, e as duas foram juntas. Gina começou a pensar sobre o que a amiga havia dito. Era triste pensar que uma pessoa tão genuína como a Luna sofria tanto por não ter amigos. Gina nunca tivera esse problema, pois sempre esteve cercada de pessoas, e sem fazer nenhum esforço, as pessoas se aproximavam dela. A única pessoa por quem Gina se esforçou para ser amiga, curiosamente, fora Luna. Gina é que começou a sentar-se com ela durante as matérias que faziam juntas, e _Gina_ é quem procurava a sua companhia. Companhia, aliás, supervalorizada pela ruivinha, pelo momento em que a amizade entre elas se formou. Gina lembra bem em seu segundo ano, após a terrível ocorrência com o diário, todos apontando para ela, todo mundo querendo saber como ela tinha sido salva pelo maravilhoso Harry Potter, e tudo que Gina queria era ficar bem quietinha no seu canto, sem que ninguém lembrasse quem ela era. E nesse momento terrível de sua vida, Luna fora a única a tratá-la da mesma forma de sempre. Gina _quis_ se aproximar de Luna, pois buscava uma normalidade que só a pessoa considerada mais "anormal" da escola pôde lhe dar.

Gina tinha mesmo muitos amigos, e em várias casas diferentes. Até na Sonserina, Gina tinha amigos. Na verdade, já tinha até tido um encontro com um sonserino, Blásio Zambini, mas não tinha ido muito bem, e ele nega até a morte, já que Gina não quis mais nada com ele. A ruivinha também não quis muito alarde, já que sabia que seu irmão explodiria se soubesse que ela saiu com um cara da Sonserina. Mas a vida era sua, e quem ela beijava ou deixava de beijar era problema dela, e não do Rony. Zambini diz até hoje pra quem quiser ouvir que nunca tocaria numa traidora do próprio sangue, mas ela sabia que isso era mentira, já que ele quis _e _tocou a ruivinha sem nenhum problema no passado.

No dia oito de setembro, Gina teve sua primeira aula de "Defesa" contra Artes das Trevas. O professor Amico Carrow chamava mesmo só de "Arte das Trevas", e a primeira lição foi sobre os imperdoáveis. O professor disse que queria todo mundo tinindo na maldição cruciatus, já que ela seria bastante usada dali pra frente. O tempo todo em que dizia isso, olhava para Gina com um olhar irônico. Gina já odiava tanto Amico Carrow, que tinha certeza que, contra ele, não teria problema nenhum em executar cruciatus. Por pior que isso pudesse soar, Gina sabia que era verdade. Se era a intenção de causar dor o que fazia funcionar o feitiço, contra Amico ela não teria problema algum.

Naquela semana, eles tornariam pública a reabertura da Armada de Dumbledore. Gina, Luna e Neville ainda não tinham falado com os outros ex-membros da AD. A verdade é que o clima de medo no castelo estava bem pesado. Houve boatos de que mais uma pessoa fora castigada no Domingo, mas ninguém sabia ao certo se era verdade ou não, e ninguém queria ficar falando sobre isso, com medo de ser o próximo. Neville falou que quase explodiu em sua aula de Assuntos Trouxas, mas conseguiu segurar a língua. Só não sabia por quanto mais tempo aguentaria.

Quando decidiram a favor de escrever nas paredes do castelo que a Armada ainda estava recrutando, ficou a dúvida sobre como fariam isso. Luna sugeriu que não usassem nenhum feitiço, para que não fosse rastreado a eles, e os dois amigos concordaram. Neville então sugeriu tinta em spray, e Gina ficou incumbida de consegui-la.

Depois de uma aula de Transfiguração, Gina decidiu ficar mais um pouco e conversar com a Professora McGonagall.

– Professora, será que eu poderia dar uma palavrinha?

– Pois não, Srta Weasley. – Minerva respondeu olhando-lhe por cima dos óculos.

– Eu sei que as entregas por corujas têm passado por revistas... digamos que eu tenha esquecido algo, e fosse pedir para um irmão meu... o Fred ou Jorge... – Gina fez uma pausa e olhou fixo nos olhos da professora. – se eu quisesse receber uma entrega deles... haveria alguma possibilidade?

Gina não queria dizer exatamente o que estava acontecendo, pois não sabia quem estava ouvindo, mas sabia que a Professora McGonagall entenderia que a sua encomenda com certeza seria confiscada... vinda de Fred e Jorge, só podia.

– Todas as encomendas são revistadas, Srta Weasley, não há o que fazer. – a professora olhou para a menina e voltou a olhar para suas anotações. – a Srta sabia que o primeiro fim de semana de Outubro será um fim de semana de visitação à Hogsmeade? – a professora perguntou, e Gina ficou confusa com a abrupta mudança de assunto.

– Não, não sabia, professora. Os avisos já foram postados? – Gina, apesar de não entender, continuou a conversa.

– Ainda não. – a professora respondeu sem olhar para a menina. – É que amanhã eu estarei em Hogsmeade a pedido do diretor Snape. Ele quer que eu receba alguns suprimentos que ele encomendou a pedido da escola. – Nesse momento a professora olhou para Gina. – Mais alguma coisa, Srta Weasley?

– Não, professora. É só... espero que dê tudo certo com a sua saída amanhã. Hogsmeade será uma ótima distração para os alunos... se for permitida.

Com isso Gina deixou a sala sentindo-se mais leve. Ela falaria com Fred e Jorge essa noite pela lareira da sala comunal da Grifinória quando todos estivessem dormindo, e pediria que eles entregassem as tintas para a Professora McGonagall amanhã em Hogsmeade. Se ela já não fosse a sua professora favorita, depois de hoje, com certeza ela seria.

Na quarta-feira, antes da janta, a professora McGonagall chamou-lhe ainda dentro da torre da Grifinória, e lhe entregou um pacote sem identificação alguma.

– Seja o que for, bom proveito! – disse a professora piscando o olho para Gina, enquanto saía andando, antes que alguém visse a entrega.

Gina correu para guardar a caixa em seu malão e desceu para a janta e ao encontro de Neville e Luna.

– Já estão comigo! Se quiserem, a gente pode fazer essa noite mesmo...

– Eu sabia que você conseguiria! – Neville sorriu para a amiga, e nada mais foi dito durante a refeição.

Quinze minutos antes do toque de recolher, os três se encontraram novamente, tomando muito cuidado para que nenhum monitor os pegasse juntos. Era fundamental que ninguém fosse descoberto. Os três trabalharam de forma rápida. Cada um foi para um lado, e logo todas as paredes do Salão Principal tinham frases sobre a Armada de Dumbledore estar recrutando.

– Só quero ver a cara deles amanhã de manhã... – Neville disse sorrindo.

– E se alguém passar aqui mais cedo e apagar tudo? – comentou Luna com a testa franzida... – A gente devia fazer algo... talvez um feitiço da desilusão...

– Boa, Luna! – Gina comentou sorrindo. – Assim também, a gente pode esperar o salão estar bem cheio e só aí tirar o feitiço. Todo mundo vai ver, e o Snape vai ficar pê da vida!

Assim, como se nada tivesse acontecido, os três se despediram e tomaram caminhos diferentes. No dia seguinte, Gina mal podia conter sua animação. Não via a hora da Luna retirar o feitiço e ver a cara dos professores. Ela tinha certeza de que o Snape, especialmente, odiaria as pichações, pois ele sabia bem o que era a Armada de Dumbledore. E Gina não se decepcionou com sua reação. Assim que as paredes do salão principal começaram a mudar e as palavras foram aparecendo, Gina podia jurar que os olhos de Snape saltariam para fora. E mesmo sem a menina abrir a boca, ou mostrar qualquer indicação de que estivesse envolvida com aquilo, Snape levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi em direção à Gina. Puxando a menina pelo braço, disse:

– A Srta vem comigo! Agora!

Neville levantou-se na mesma hora desafiando o diretor.

– O Sr não pode fazer isso! Não tem provas de quem foi!

– A não ser que o Sr queira cumprir uma detenção por desacato, é melhor ficar quietinho onde está!

Gina olhou apavorada para o amigo e balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, desejando ardentemente que o amigo entendesse que era para ficar onde está. Gina sabia por experiência própria o que "detenção" queria dizer. Não queria que Neville passasse por isso também.

O Salão Principal inteiro seguiu Snape e Gina com os olhos enquanto os dois se dirigiam à sala do diretor.

– A Srta acha engraçado brincar com fogo, Srta Weasley? – Snape disse bufando enquanto arremessava a menina em uma das cadeiras da sala. – Parece que não tem nada na cabeça! Você acha que eu não sei quem está por trás desse grupinho patético de vocês? O que a Srta achou que ia conseguir com isso?

Gina olhava para o diretor, mas não sabia o que dizer. Ele estava realmente bravo, e ela nunca o vira assim antes.

– Anda! Responde! Eu quero ouvir, Srta Weasley!

– Eu não pensei que...

– Não, não pensou mesmo! – o diretor a interrompeu. – Porque se tivesse pensado, tinha ficado quieta como eu mandei! Você pode não gostar de mim, mas a autoridade aqui sou eu. Você acha que os Carrow são seu pior pesadelo? Você está vendo isso aqui? – Severo perguntou enquanto erguia a manga de sua veste e apontava para sua marca negra tatuada na pele. – Isso aqui não tá aqui à toa, e eu não sou o único a tê-la!

Gina estava de cabeça baixa enquanto o diretor fazia o seu escandaloso discurso, mas seus olhos não ficaram fixos em um só ponto. A menina fiscalizou cada canto da sala, até que seus olhos se fixaram na espada de Grifinória, guardada numa redoma de vidro. Com que direito o Snape tomou para si aquela espada? Ele odiava tudo que vinha da Grifinória... aquela espada não estava ali no primeiro dia de aula. Gina com certeza perceberia. E agora, além de o Snape tomar posse da espada, ainda a colocou numa redoma de vidro para proteção e admiração? O que ele queria com isso? Aquela espada pertencia aos Grifinórios... pertencia ao Harry!

– A Srta está ouvindo? – Snape gritou chamando sua atenção.

– Sim, sim! – Gina respondeu sem ter ideia do que o diretor vinha falando. – Eu não quero mais saber dessas palhaçadas que você e seus amiguinhos estão pensando em fazer. Há coisas muito mais importantes acontecendo por aqui, e não quero acrescentar seu sangue aos números, entendido? Se Amico ou Aleto te colocarem em detenção de novo, você vai! Passar pelas brincadeirinhas deles não é nada comparado ao que poderia estar acontecendo com você. Começa a valorizar um pouco mais o seu sangue... talvez você não estivesse mais viva se não fosse por ele!

Gina sentiu o tom de dispensa na voz do diretor Snape e levantou-se para se retirar e ir para sua primeira aula do dia. Ela só esperava que alguém tivesse feito a delicadeza de levar suas coisas para a sala de aula. Seria bem ruim se além de tudo, ela ainda tomasse uma detenção por atraso, ou por não estar com o material necessário à aula... Como a sua primeira aula de quinta-feira era Poções, e o professor Slughorn a adorava, fez vista grossa ao seu atraso, ao qual Gina lhe foi grata, e suas coisas a esperavam em seu lugar costumeiro.

As duas aulas da manhã demoraram a passar, mas finalmente a hora do almoço chegou, e Gina não via a hora de conversar com Neville e perguntar como foi a reação dos alunos. Deixou suas coisas no seu quarto, e em um instante já tinha descido novamente. A sala já estava quase vazia, e nada do Neville. Avistando Simas, Gina questionou o amigo:

– Ei, Simas, você viu o Neville? – Simas estava sério, e essa não era uma visão muito comum.

– Ninguém sabe onde ele tá agora, Gina... – a ruivinha ergueu as sobrancelhas, querendo que o amigo continuasse. – e a gente tá preocupado...

– Mas o que aconteceu, Simas? Fala logo!

– Durante a aula de assuntos trouxas, Aleto tava falando sobre os trouxas, dizendo que eles são animais, e que não deveriam existir... a mesma ladainha de sempre! – Neville não aguentou, e perguntou sobre a porcentagem de sangue trouxa que ela tem. A mulher ficou roxa de raiva, e acertou ele com um feitiço bem no rosto. Ele começou a sangrar e saiu correndo da sala... ninguém mais o viu... você sabe onde ele pode estar?

Gina não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Agora eles acertavam sangues puros também... E Neville foi a primeira vítima, e agora estava desaparecido. Ela precisava encontrá-lo... de qualquer forma!

**Notas da Autora:** Obrigada à nina e mais uma vez à Lia Croft pelos reviews. Sempre respondo aos reviews. Tenta deixar um pra ver! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Gina gastou quase todo o seu horário de almoço, e não havia ainda encontrado Neville. Na torre da Grifinória ele não estava, nem na enfermaria. Na verdade, ela suspeitava que ele tivesse ido para a Sala Precisa, então era para lá que estava indo na sua última meia hora de intervalo. O tempo todo em que procurava Neville, não conseguia parar de pensar nas mudanças pelas quais esse castelo estava passando. Era horrível pensar que o único lugar em que os pais acreditavam que seus filhos estavam seguros, se transformaria num campo de batalha. Sim, porque Gina não aceitaria quieta que os Carrows azarassem quem eles quisessem. Nem ela, nem a Armada de Dumbledore. Ela não sabia o tamanho do estrago que fizeram em Neville, mas ele era um setimanista, maior de idade e podia lutar suas próprias batalhas. Mas e os pequenos? Quanto tempo demoraria para os Carrow começar a azarar crianças de onze anos também? Será que usariam imperdoáveis?

Gina não conseguia nem pensar numa coisa dessas...

Aproximando-se da sala, Gina mentalizou: "Preciso encontrar o Neville, preciso encontrar o Neville, preciso encontrar o Neville". Meio receosa, abriu a porta que encontrou. A sala parecia não ter ninguém, mas estava longe de estar vazia. As paredes estavam cobertas com painéis de madeira escura e tapeçarias da cor da Grifinória por todo canto. Era bem aconchegante, mas nada do seu amigo.

— Neville? – a menina chamou, olhando em volta. Era mesmo um lugar bem agradável, com algumas redes penduradas e estantes cheias de livros.

— Ah! É você – veio a resposta aliviada de Neville. Gina saiu correndo na direção dele e o abraçou.

— Neville! Graças a Deus te achei! Tá tudo bem? Deixa eu ver seu rosto. Você procurou a Madame Pomfrey? Há quanto tempo você ta aqui? Acho que isso vai deixar marca... que azaração aquela vaca usou?

— Gina, pára! – Neville interrompeu a amiga, que parecia sair de um transe enquanto olhava para o amigo. – Respira! Uma pergunta de cada vez! – disse sorrindo.

Gina ficou meio sem jeito e respirou fundo, olhando melhor o rosto do amigo. O corte era bem fundo, e ela só podia ver isso, porque Neville tinha acabado de retirar o pano que ele usava para estancar o sangramento.

— Por que você não foi ver a Madame Pomfrey sobre o corte? – Gina perguntou pegando o pano de sua mão e recolocando-o sobre o corte, que começava a sangrar novamente.

— Aleto começou a me perseguir pelo castelo... ela tava pê da vida...

— Mas também, você tinha que falar uma coisa daquelas? – Gina repreendeu o amigo.

— Eu não aguentei, Gina... – Neville suspirou fundo. – Mas foi bom! Você tinha que ver a cara dos outros alunos! A Parvati até deu risada, e foi isso que deixou a Aleto fula! Ela começou a disparar contra mim, e não parava mais... E eu fugi, né? O que mais ia fazer? Quando vi que ela tinha ido atrás de mim, pensei que eu tinha me esconder, e tinha que achar um jeito de curar esse corte. Foi quando eu vim pra Sala Precisa. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca quando eu ouvi a porta se abrir... achei que ela tinha me descoberto, mas era você! – Neville sorriu para amiga. – Não sei se adianta alguma coisa, mas eu fiquei desejando que nenhum professor ou diretor fosse capaz de encontrar a sala. Como aqui dentro, o que a gente pede acontece, espero que dê certo...

— Mas e o seu corte? – Gina perguntou exasperada. – Você vai acabar com uma cicatriz... é isso que você quer?

— Lógico que não, Gina... mas fugir era a minha prioridade. – Neville respondeu, enquanto pegava um livro que estava em uma das poltronas. – Quando eu entrei na sala, esse livro tava no chão. – Neville estendeu o livro e entregou para a menina. Gina leu o título: "Feitiços Médicos". – Mas eu não ia conseguir lançar um feitiço no meu próprio rosto, né? – Neville deu de ombros enquanto Gina folheava o livro. – Página 62... eu achei enquanto matava aula aqui.

Gina abriu o livro na página indicada e leu as instruções. Não parecia muito difícil. Modéstia à parte, Gina sempre se saiu muito bem com feitiços. Vendo a animação do movimento da varinha mais uma vez, Gina copiou o movimento. Neville passou a mão em cima do corte, sentindo-o fechado, mas ligeiramente em alto relevo.

— É... vai mesmo ficar uma cicatriz...

— E eu acho que não vai ser a única – Gina comentou em tom de lamúria. – Se você explodiu com Aleto hoje, eu provavelmente não vou aguentar muito mais tempo também. E não só a gente... com certeza outros também vão "provocar" os dois... quantas cicatrizes a gente vai colecionar até acabar tudo isso?

— Até o Harry vencer essa guerra... – Neville complementou, mas Gina não gostava de pensar desse jeito. Ela odiava pensar no peso que todo mundo punha nos ombros de Harry. Ele podia ser o "escolhido", ou qualquer outra porcaria do gênero, mas essa guerra era de todos! Eram os filhos de trouxas que estavam foragidos por aí, com medo de serem pegos e torturados ou mortos. Era toda população mágica que vivia com medo de comensais da morte. Era a liberdade de uma nação toda que havia se perdido... essa guerra _não_ era do Harry, era de todos!

— Até _nós_ vencermos a guerra, Neville. _Todos nós_! A guerra é nossa também, e a gente vai fazer a nossa parte.

Neville assentiu com a cabeça.

— Você vai pra aula? – perguntou o amigo.

— Vou, né? Pra que irritá-los ainda mais? – Gina respondeu.

— Tem como você vir aqui depois? E se der... com comida? To morrendo de fome, e comida é algo que essa sala não me dá...

— Pode deixar... vou trazer a Luna também... a gente tinha comentado algo sobre usar as moedas pra chamar os outros membros que quiserem aparecer...

— Boa ideia... – Neville disse. – Eu espero vocês mais tarde então... e obrigado pelo feitiço... – o amigo apontou para o próprio rosto com um sorriso.

— Sem problemas.

Gina saiu da Sala Precisa, e deu uma corridinha para não se atrasar. Tinha aula de Feitiços agora, e nas aulas em que o professor não era um Carrow, ela ainda aprendia alguma coisa... ela tinha pena era dos quinto e setimanistas... prestar os N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s sem aprender nada de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas seria bem difícil.

Mais tarde, Gina e Luna passaram juntas na cozinha e, munidas de deliciosos lanchinhos, foram para a Sala Precisa.

— Ai, ainda bem que vocês chegaram! Eu tava morrendo de fome... – Neville nunca pareceu tão feliz em ver as amigas como naquele momento.

— Eu já avisei o pessoal que você ta bem... – Gina disse enquanto colocava as coisas numa mesa de jantar pequena que acabara de aparecer. – Você tinha razão, Nev... reagir realmente faz diferença. Você é praticamente um herói na Torre da Grifinória. Todo mundo vinha me perguntar como você tava, e muita gente quer participar da Armada! Eu avisei quem eu encontrei que já era membro para aparecer por aqui às oito. A maioria vem direto depois da janta.

Neville assentiu com a cabeça, mas não tirava a atenção da comida que estava à sua frente. Luna e Gina sentaram-se também e juntaram-se a ele. Em alguns minutos, todos já haviam comido.

— E você vai continuar matando aula até quando, Neville? – Luna perguntou.

— Amanhã eu volto... mas enquanto eu estava aqui hoje, comecei a pensar sobre como a Sala Precisa funciona... ela fornece tudo que a gente pede, com exceção de comida. Então, eu tava pensando: se quem estiver aqui dentro desejar, como eu fiz, que nenhum professor ou diretor encontre a Sala, enquanto tiver alguém aqui dentro, ela será segura! A gente pode combinar com o pessoal que vier hoje, que sempre fique alguém aqui. Inclusive passar a noite aqui. Assim, a Sala vai ser sempre segura! Durante os períodos livres, a gente pode fazer uma espécie de rodízio pra ninguém ficar perdendo aula.

— Excelente, Neville! – Luna disse sorrindo.

— E sempre que acontecer algo como o que aconteceu com você hoje, – Gina completou – a gente tem um lugar seguro. Aqui a gente pode aprender mais feitiços médicos e ajudar quem precisa. Aqui pode ser a sede da nossa resistência.

— O que me faz lembrar... – Luna disse enquanto punha a mão no bolso e mostrava seu galeão falso. – Nosso primeiro aviso oficial!

Luna, ainda sentada, posicionou o galeão do lado de um pergaminho, em cima da mesa. Lançou um feitiço na moeda e no pergaminho. Deixou a varinha de lado, e pegou uma pena. Começou, então, a escrever: "Reunião às 20h. Lugar de sempre". No momento em que Luna acrescentou a última letra, Gina sentiu a sua moeda esquentar em seu bolso. Neville sentiu também, Gina sabia, pois viu o amigo pôr a mão no próprio bolso na mesma hora.

— Agora é oficial! – Luna sorriu para os amigos.

Quando as primeiras pessoas começaram a chegar, Gina ficou surpresa. Achou que apenas o pessoal da Grifinória apareceria, mas todos os ex-membros que ainda frequentavam Hogwarts apareceram.

— Oi, Gina! – Miguel cumprimentou com um sorriso. Gina sorriu de volta. A menina ficou um tempinho sem falar com o ex-namorado quando eles terminaram, mas agora pareciam que estavam bem de novo. A verdade é que Gina nunca poderia odiar Miguel. Ele foi o seu primeiro namorado, e ela lembraria com carinho dele para sempre. Mesmo ele sendo um mau perdedor. – Eu sabia que você acabaria se envolvendo de alguma forma. Eu falei pro Antônio esses dias que eu tinha certeza que você faria algo. Não foi, Antônio? – Miguel perguntou voltando-se para ele. Gina nem tinha visto que o amigo estava junto de Miguel. Ela sorriu meio sem jeito pra ele em cumprimento.

— Foi, Miguel... – Antônio respondeu num tom cansado, como se aquela conversa não fosse novidade. Ele voltou-se para Gina e sorriu de volta.

— Cadê o Terêncio? Eu sempre vejo vocês três juntos! Aliás, da primeira vez que eu saí com o Miguel, eu podia jurar que vocês dois também iriam! – Gina disse com tom irônico.

— Pô, Gina, não esculacha, vai! – Miguel sorriu, mostrando suas covinhas. Gina lembra que era só ver essas covinhas que ela se derretia toda. Gina deu risada. – E o Terêncio já vem... a gente sabe andar sozinho, sabia? – Gina balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, e foi cumprimentar outros amigos.

Quando todos haviam chegado, Gina puxou Neville e Luna pela mão e chamou a atenção de todos.

— Bom, gente, da última vez que a gente esteve aqui, o nosso maior problema era uma professora que não queria ensinar. Agora, além disso, a gente ainda tem dois professores que gostam de castigar, e um diretor que é omisso e provavelmente incentiva tudo isso! – Gina fez uma pausa para olhar para os amigos. Todos estavam prestando atenção. – Alguns de vocês já viram os Carrow castigando, e alguns de vocês só ouviram boatos. É verdade! Minha primeira detenção aqui, Aleto e Amico me fizeram azarar um colega da Grifinória, só porque ele tem uma mãe trouxa. Falaram que assim eu aprendo a andar na linha... – alguns amigos estavam surpresos, mas outros pareciam já saber da história. – Hoje o Neville falou atravessado com a Aleto, e ganhou essa cicatriz. – Gina virou-se para o amigo, querendo que ele continuasse. Neville não decepcionou.

— A gente decidiu que a A.D. voltaria a funcionar para aqueles que querem estudar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas também para aqueles que precisarem fugir daquela loucura lá fora de vez em quando! A gente acha que a situação só vai piorar, e quem quiser, tem um lugar seguro aqui. O Amico deixou a entender pra Gina, que daqui pra frente, detenções serão com imperdoáveis! – Os outros membros da A.D. começaram a murmurar entre si, revoltados. – A gente não sabe o que vai acontecer, mas se chegar a isso, a gente vai precisar do máximo de pessoas que quiser ajudar. Se alguém for acorrentado de novo nesse castelo, a gente tem que ajudar! Ninguém merece ser torturado, e acredito que ninguém aqui se sente bem sabendo que isso ta acontecendo bem debaixo dos nossos narizes. Não vou pedir pra todos vocês darem a cara à tapa, mas quem quiser ajudar, será bem-vindo. Quem quiser só estudar, será bem-vindo também! Ninguém aqui vai ser julgado!

Gina estava orgulhosa do amigo. Ele tinha a total atenção da A.D., e falava como um verdadeiro líder. Ela podia sentir no ar que algo importante tinha sido consolidado naquele momento. Olhando os rostos dos outros amigos, viu que não era a única a perceber aquilo. Todos sentiam a importância daquele momento.

— Sempre que alguém precisar, – Gina complementou – a gente vai fazer o possível e o impossível para ajudar. Mesmo que ajuda seja sair do castelo, a gente vai dar um jeito de ajudar os alunos a voltarem pra casa.

— A gente não tem o Harry aqui pra ensinar feitiços, – Neville continuou. – Mas a gente tem uns aos outros, e a gente vai se ajudar. Sempre!

Os sorrisos nos rostos dos membros da Armada de Dumbledore eram tímidos, mas Gina tinha certeza que todos ali amadureceram e cresceram um pouco naquela noite. Todos ali se sentiam um pouquinho mais responsável por seu próprio destino.

**Notas da Autora: **Quero pedir desculpa pela demora a postar, mas meu filho esteve doente, depois eu também fiquei doente... enfim! Agora estou de volta. Quero agradecer à Sora Black e novamente à Lia Croft pelo review, e pedir a todos que façam como ela. É o único jeito de eu saber se vocês estão gostando ou não, ou que gostariam de ver nessa fic. Vocês podem me ajudar a melhorá-la! Me mande um review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Não demorou muito para se espalhar pela escola o rumor de que alguns alunos estavam se reunindo para desafiar os Carrow. E é claro que eles também ouviram isso, e não gostaram nem um pouco. Os castigos pioraram bastante. Gina já estava ficando especialista em feitiços de fechar cortes, e a Sala Precisa tinha sempre bastante chocolate estocado para ajudar a convalescência daqueles que sofreram imperdoáveis. Normalmente esses eram reservados para os "mestiços". "Sangue-puros" raramente eram castigados. Gina, Luna e Neville sendo a exceção, pois "falavam" demais, de acordo com os Carrow. A verdade é que eles suspeitavam que os três estivessem por trás dessa tal "Resistência" da qual o castelo estava falando. Sábado, Gina passou por uma das experiências mais repugnantes vividas em Hogwarts. Os Carrow reuniram todos os "sangue-puros" e dividiram em dois grupos: primeiro, segundo e terceiranistas teriam aula com Amico; quarto, quinto, sexto e setimanistas com Aleto. Como a exigência era não ter trouxa na família, só os filhos de famílias tradicionais participavam dessa "aula", e por isso o número de alunos era bem reduzido.

— Vocês estão aqui para conversarmos sobre reprodução. – Aleto disse, iniciando a aula. Gina olhou de rabo de olho para Luna com a testa franzida. Que novidade era essa? – Essa aula vai ser dada a todos, até para o primeiro ano. Quando se aprende a verdade desde cedo, a ideia permanece com a pessoa para o resto da vida.

— Como uma lavagem cerebral... – Gina sussurrou e arrancou alguns sorrisos dos alunos que estavam perto dela.

— A Srta disse alguma coisa? – Aleto virou-se para a menina com os olhos semicerrados.

— Não, Srta Carrow. Absolutamente. – Gina respondeu com um sorriso doce e forçado. – Aleto resolveu ignorar a menina e continuou:

— Vocês, como representantes da nata da comunidade mágica, têm como obrigação manter o sangue puro fluindo. As famílias que já traíram o próprio sangue reproduzindo-se com trouxas não têm mais salvação, mas vocês ainda carregam o nosso legado em suas veias. É obrigação de vocês manterem a linhagem. Por isso, a partir de agora, os passeios a Hogsmeade só serão autorizados para sangue-puros e em casais. Queremos incentivar a procriação pura, e essa ideia tem ser cultivada desde a escola. Namoros em Hogwarts agora só entre sangue-puros. Qualquer um de vocês que for pego se engraçando com um sangue-ruim ou mestiço, será castigado como o traidor de sangue que é. – Os alunos olharam-se entre si, alguns apavorados com a ideia. Provavelmente os comprometidos, Gina pensou. – Passeios a Hogsmeade serão _obrigatórios_. Se vocês não tiverem um par, _eu_ vou escolher um par para vocês. O primeiro Sábado de cada mês será de visita, nos outros, vocês serão obrigados a vir aqui e se relacionar com as pessoas apropriadas à sua linhagem para se conhecerem melhor.

Os Carrow chegaram à Hogwarts para "ensinar" artes das trevas, cultivar o ódio aos trouxas, e agora querem controlar a "procriação" entre bruxos... Gina sabia que, como comensais da morte, não eram flor que se cheire, mas chegar a esse ponto. Com dezesseis anos, Gina sabia que tudo aquilo era um monte de baboseira, e nunca deixaria a "pureza" do sangue ditar um relacionamento seu, mas e os mais novos? Ela podia apenas imaginar o que Amico estava dizendo às crianças da outra sala, e o quanto isso os afetaria para o resto da vida.

— Esse primeiro Sábado, eu vou sortear seus pares, para a próxima visita, eu vou deixar vocês mesmos escolherem. Nesse saco tem o nome dos meninos, e cada uma das meninas será obrigada a tirar um nome. – Aleto enfeitiçou o saco, que flutuou de menina em menina.

Gina não podia acreditar que estava passando por aquilo de verdade. Parecia tudo um conto de ficção dos mais bizarros. Como assim sortear com quem ela iria sair? Gina balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, com um risinho irônico nos lábios. Só podia ser um pesadelo aquilo tudo. Ou então, sua tia Muriel, que era doida para arranjar um "bom marido" para ela, com certeza estava envolvida. Gina ouviu um suspiro próximo dela, e virou-se para ver quem era. Ana Abbott, que tinha voltado para seu último ano em Hogwarts, estava de cabeça abaixada e com as bochechas super vermelhas. Gina tinha pena da colega. Ela sabia muito bem o que era ficar vermelha na frente dos outros, e odiava isso. Ainda bem que pouquíssimas coisas ultimamente faziam Gina ficar tímida a ponto de ficar vermelha daquele jeito. Gina ouviu o sussurro de Ana para Susana dizendo que tirou Neville Longbottom. Gina sorriu. Apresar daquela bizarrice toda, talvez algo de bom florescesse afinal. Astoria Greengrass tirou Draco Malfoy, o que a deixou felicíssima, para o imenso desgosto de sua irmã mais velha, Dafne, que nunca gostou muito de Draco. Na vez de Luna, Gina teve pena da amiga, que tirou Juca Sloper, o batedor que conseguiu se acertar com o próprio bastão... pelo menos a amiga não tirou nenhum dos corvinais que a maltratava, ou Crabbe, ou Goyle. Gina estremeceu. Ter que passar uma tarde inteira com um desses dois seria uma das piores formas de tortura que os Carrow poderiam inventar. Esse "privilégio" coube à Susana Bones, que tirou Crabbe, e à Romilda Vane, que estava roxa de raiva por ter tirado Gregório Goyle. Gina riu com gosto. Romilda era uma pedra no seu sapato desde que se auto intitulou "popular". Ela não suportava que Gina recebesse mais atenção do que ela, e fazia de tudo para tornar sua vida insuportável. Enquanto Gina estava com Harry então, a ruivinha teve que criar o hábito de cheirar tudo o que bebia, depois de ter ido parar na Ala Hospitalar por causa de uma "pegadinha" da colega, que achou que Gina com dezenas de espinhas no rosto faria com que Harry se separasse dela. Harry nem ficou sabendo do ocorrido, e a menina ficou com mais raiva ainda de Gina.

Romilda fuzilou-a com os olhos, mas não disse nada. Gina foi deixada por último, e quando viu seu papel, leu "Blásio Zambini". O menino ergueu uma única sobrancelha para ela, e sorriu de canto de boca. Ele era realmente muito bonito, num estilo meio "bad boy", e várias meninas suspiraram ao ver sua expressão.

— Ah, Claro! – Romilda disse com tom irônico.

— Algum problema, Romilda? – Gina disse num tom aborrecido. – Por acaso eu manipulei o sorteio? Você me viu fazer alguma coisa? Aliás, por que eu to discutindo com você? Eu acho isso tudo aqui uma tremenda palhaçada!

— Se a Srta não concorda com meus métodos de ensino, – Aleto interrompeu a discussão. – a Srta vai ficar até mais tarde aqui comigo hoje, cumprindo detenção. Eu tenho mesmo algumas perguntinhas para lhe fazer.

Pronto, agora Romilda estava feliz. Gina seria "castigada", e nada deixava aquela menina mais feliz do que saber que Gina se deu mal em alguma coisa. A "aula" continuou, com Aleto falando sobre a mistura de sangue, e as atrocidades que aconteciam, porque alguns bruxos insistiam em procriar com trouxas. Gina achava aquilo tudo muito tedioso, mas já ia cumprir uma detenção hoje, não queria piorar ainda mais a sua situação. Ela olhou para Neville, que parecia bem longe dali, como ela. Os olhos do amigo lembravam muito a expressão de Luna. Aliás, quase ninguém estava prestando atenção ao que aquela louca estava falando. Pelo jeito, essa "aula" não teria muito resultado nessa turma, mas Gina estava receosa quanto à turma de Amico. As crianças podiam ser muito mais facilmente manipuladas com relação a esses assuntos. E, sabendo que os mais velhos estavam cumprindo as instruções, saindo entre si, podiam muito bem acreditar que é assim que deve ser.

A aula acabou, e os outros alunos foram se retirando. Neville olhou para a amiga e sorriu-lhe antes de sair da sala. Gina suspirou, ergueu os ombros e olhou para a professora.

— Pois não, Srta Carrow? – O seu tom de voz era de tédio, só para provocar a professora.

— Normalmente não faria isso com um sangue-puro, mas tenho instruções do próprio Lorde Voldemort para fazê-lo...

Antes mesmo que Gina pudesse _pensar_ em reagir, Aleto já tinha lançado um feitiço de desarmar, e logo em seguida amarras apareceram em volta de seu corpo, mantendo-a no lugar.

— É bem simples o que eu quero com você: Harry Potter tem sonhado com você... constantemente! Tem pensado em você também. Por isso, Lorde Voldemort tem um interesse especial em você. Sair do castelo eu sei que você não saiu, mas quero saber qual o contato que você tem tido com Harry Potter! Você vai falar por bem, ou por mal!

Aleto apontou a varinha em sua direção. Gina sabia o que aconteceria naquele momento. Ela sabia que sentiria dor, talvez muita dor, mas de forma alguma daria o gostinho para aquela mulher repugnante. Aguentaria até onde desse, e desafiaria sua professora até onde conseguisse.

— Eu não tenho nada com Harry Potter. Nós namoramos e terminamos. Fim de papo. Se ele continua pensando em mim, eu não posso fazer nada, mas não o vejo desde Julho.

— Lorde Voldemort não consegue identificar se os sonhos são lembranças ou não, mas se você não sai da cabeça de Harry, você é interessante para Voldemort. Só precisa estar viva, não inteira. _Crucio_!

Gina sabia que sentiria dor, estava pronta para sentir dor, mas nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir _tanta_ dor. A maldição cruciatus doía muito mais do que todas as dores que já sentiu na vida. Juntas! Parecia que dor não terminaria nunca, e ela enlouqueceria de tanta dor. Talvez tenha gritado, mas não conseguia concentrar-se em mais nada a não ser na dor. Quando finalmente Aleto suspendeu a maldição, Gina olhou para a professora, e percebeu que havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Seus músculos continuavam doendo, e até respirar doía.

— Quando você se encontrar com Harry, fale pra ele como tem passado. Aposto que ele adorará saber o que a namoradinha dele tem feito e como tem gasto o seu tempo. Aposto que ele vai amar saber de seu encontro com o Sr Zambini. Um belo casal, aliás... acho que eu vou insistir que vocês saiam _sempre_ juntos... – Aleto deu risada, e Gina não tinha forças para dizer mais nada. – Ou então, você pode falar para ele das suas escapadas com Neville Longbottom... por falar nisso, a partir de amanhã, grupos com mais de três pessoas estarão proibidos em Hogwarts... algo que você queira dizer sobre isso?

— Não... – Gina disse simplesmente, mas na verdade queria dizer "Não, sua vaca!", mas segurou a língua. Cruciatus uma vez já era mais do que suficiente.

— Que bom! – Aleto sorriu. – Mas como eu lhe disse uma vez, Srta Weasley, eu quero _respeito_. É "Não, Srta Carrow". _Crucio_.

Doía demais, e Gina só queria sair daquela sala. A tortura psicológica ela aguentaria sem problema. Tinha certeza de que Harry a perdoaria por tudo que andava acontecendo, se é que Harry ainda fosse querer alguma coisa com ela. Mas a dor era forte demais. A dor do Cruciatus era tão forte, que até fazia com que a dor que sentia no seu peito em pensar se Harry voltaria ou não, se Harry quereria ela ou não parecer uma cosquinha em seu peito. Para Gina, pareceu horas, mas provavelmente foram só alguns segundos, e a maldição foi suspensa novamente. Junto com ela, as amarras em seu corpo foram embora também.

— Você está dispensada. Essa nossa conversa continuará outro dia. Pode voltar para a sua sala comunal, e vá fofocar com as suas amiguinhas sobre o maravilhoso encontro que terá no Sábado. Você deve estar tão empolgada! Blásio Zambini é um ótimo candidato!

Gina tinha vontade de gritar, de responder de provocar a professora, mas não tinha forças. E Aleto sabia disso também, pois gargalhava, felicíssima porque tinha calado a menina. Resignada, engoliu todos os desaforos que sua mente conjurava, e encaminhou-se exausta para da Sala Precisa. Só chocolate poderia lhe dar o mínimo de conforto naquele momento. Apesar de saber que sempre haveria alguém dentro da sala para manter o segredo dela, naquele momento, tudo o que ela queria era encontrá-la vazia. Gina queria ficar sozinha, e lamber suas feridas sem que ninguém ficasse fazendo pressão para que ela contasse o que aconteceu, e porque ela estava chorando. Mas apesar de querer isso, não foi o que aconteceu.

— Oi, Simas. – Gina disse enquanto caminhava direto para onde o chocolate estava guardado. – É o seu plantão agora?

— É... – Simas disse sem muita emoção. – Eu não sou um "sangue-puro", então não tinha compromisso nesse sábado. – Apesar de Gina saber que o tom de amargura na voz do amigo não era direcionado a ela, era impossível não senti-lo.

— Sorte sua. – Gina respondeu. – Queria eu não ter o sangue puro e passar por aquelas aulinhas ridículas sobre procriação...

— Não, você não queria. – Simas disse sério, o que fez Gina parar o que estava fazendo e olhar os amigos nos olhos. – Não fala pra mim que você queria ser mestiça, porque não é verdade. Eu _sei_ o que nós mestiços estamos sofrendo. Há dois dias, foi em mim, mestiço, que o Goyle, sangue-puro, teve que lançar um imperdoável. Mais de uma vez. Você não gostaria de estar no meu lugar! É muito melhor ser sangue-puro, não?

— Não faz diferença, Simas. – Gina disse magoada com o amigo, mas sem poder culpá-lo pelo sentimento de injustiça que ele sentia. – Eu acabei de passar por _Cruciatus_... duas vezes! E meu sangue não me ajudou em nada...

— Gina... – Simas olhou para a amiga com um olhar que era uma mistura de compreensão e pena. Gina odiava "pena", mas vinda de alguém que passou pelo mesmo que ela, não a incomodava tanto assim. – Você provocou dizendo alguma coisa na aula...

Simas estava especulando atrás de informação, querendo que ela dissesse o que tinha acontecido, mas Gina estava tão cansada, com o corpo doendo tanto, que naquele momento, tudo o que ela queria era um abraço, e o ombro de um amigo que sabia pelo que ela estava passando. Nunca Gina tinha se sentido tão sozinha. Na verdade, em seu primeiro, ano ela se sentiu sim, mas ainda assim, tinha seus irmãos por perto, mesmo não tendo amigos. Nunca Gina desejou tanto o colo de sua mãe. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, e Simas deve ter entendido o que Gina sentia, pois ele foi em sua direção, a pegou no colo, e sentou-se em uma poltrona com a menina ainda no seu colo. Ele deixou que ela chorasse por um tempão no seu ombro. Não disse nada, apenas passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, e esperou o choro acabar. Quando Gina finalmente se acalmou, e sua última lágrima escorreu, ela virou-se para o amigo e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

— Obrigada, Simas.

Ela não precisou dizer mais nada, nem Simas precisou ouvir mais nada. Situações extremas unem as pessoas, e aquela era uma situação bem extrema, e eles eram duas pessoas que precisavam muito de união.

**Notas da Autora: **Lia Croft, obrigada, querida por acompanhar a fic. E eu só sei que você ta acompanhando, pois sempre deixa um review. Obrigada! Shofis Potter, minha mais nova companheira n'A Resistência. Valeu!

Mais uma vez eu peço: deixem um review! Me digam o que vocês gostariam de ver nessa fic! Ela pode melhorar muito com seus conselhos! Obrigada!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Os próximos dias no castelo foram dias difíceis, como estavam sendo todos os dias desde que as aulas recomeçaram em Hogwarts. A Armada de Dumbledore estava firme e forte, pois todos estavam percebendo que os Carrow não estavam de brincadeira. Não havia um dia sequer que a Sala Precisa não recebesse alguém precisando de cuidados ou apenas um ombro amigo. Gina quase não saía mais da sala, e seus colegas estavam percebendo isso. Neville era um que insistia que a menina deveria espairecer mais, não ficar tão enclausurada, mas quando questionada, Gina apenas dizia que enquanto alguém precisasse de ajuda, ela estaria lá para ajudar. A risada era algo raro no castelo, e muitos estavam cedendo ao estresse. O assunto mais falado aos cochichos pelos corredores do castelo era que os mestiços não estavam mais aguentando a pressão e os castigos. Gina andava pensando muito nisso, e numa das reuniões da A.D., ela trouxe o assunto à tona.

— Gente, eu queria falar com vocês sobre um assunto que eu ando ouvindo por aí... – Gina começou, chamando a atenção do grupo. – Eu sei que tem algumas pessoas que não tão mais aguentando isso aqui, os pequenos especialmente precisam ser poupados... Eu queria bolar um plano de fuga. A gente tem que pensar em algo pra ajudar aqueles que não suportam mais a ir pra casa. Talvez nem todos aguentem esperar até o feriado de Natal. E não é vergonha nenhuma admitir que chegou ao limite...

Gina percebeu que suas palavras chegaram a todos. Não havia uma pessoa que não concordasse com ela.

— Esse fim de semana tem aquela palhaçada de encontro em Hogsmeade... – Gina continuou como se tivesse um gosto ruim na boca. – A gente podia aproveitar que os portões estarão abertos, e orquestrar uma fuga.

— A gente podia juntar alguns pequenos aos maiores. – Neville interrompeu. – Quem já souber aparatar, podia levar os pequenos pra longe, algum lugar em que eles pudessem pegar o Nôitibus Andante. Eu já tenho minha licença. Quantos mais tem aqui?

Alguns poucos levantaram a mão, e se propuseram a seguir o plano.

— E eu tenho o local perfeito pra fazer isso! Aqueles que não tiverem "encontros" – Gina disse com tom irônico. – podem ir pra Hogsmeade pela Casa dos Gritos. O Rony me contou como faz para passar pelo Salgueiro Lutador, que tem um túnel que sai em Hogsmeade.

— Casa dos Gritos? – Ana Abbott perguntou meio incerta.

— Não se preocupa, não tem assombração nenhuma lá. – Gina respondeu com um sorriso. – Harry, Rony e Hermione estiveram lá há alguns anos e podem atestar que não tem nenhum fantasma lá. – Gina completou. – Só tem uma coisa: a gente tem que passar os pequenos cedo, antes dos "encontros", porque eu, por exemplo, vou estar com o Blásio, e ele com certeza não vai ajudar em nada, e ainda é capaz de me entregar... e eu quero fazer o máximo que eu puder.

— Não se preocupa, Gina. – Neville disse. – Eu estarei com a Ana, e a gente pode muito bem cuidar disso. – Gina percebeu o olhar de decepção da menina, que desfez a expressão rapidamente quando Neville olhou para ela, substituindo-a por um sorriso.

— E eu também provavelmente vou estar livre. – Luna acrescentou. – Jack Sloper está com uma infestação de bliberentes... eles mexem com a concentração das vítimas... por isso ele anda tão confuso.

Talvez seja esse mesmo o problema de Jack Sloper... Gina respirou fundo e olhou para amiga. O clima em Hogwarts estava tão pesado, que até Luna tinha deixado suas esquisitices meio de lado. Era bom saber que Luna não tinha mudado tanto assim.

— Deve ser, Luna... – Gina voltou-se para os outros amigos. – Então, eu e Luna, que não podemos aparatar, levamos os pequenos e quem mais quiser fugir nessa primeira leva até a Casa dos Gritos bem cedinho. Se nenhum dos mais velhos quiser ir, a gente precisa pelo menos de alguém que se candidate a ficar com eles até de tarde, quando Neville, Miguel, Antônio, Terêncio, Parvati e Padma puderem aparatar com eles. Alguém se candidata?

— Eu fico. – Simas disse.

— E eu também. – Lilá assentiu com a cabeça na direção do amigo.

— Então tá resolvido. – Gina retomou. – Falem em suas casas com quem quiser ir, e falem pra levar o mínimo possível. As roupas, e essas coisas, a gente divide entre nós no Natal, e leva pelo trem. Não tem porque chamar mais atenção carregando peso extra. Eu acho que poucas pessoas vão querer fugir por medo, e não saber o que vai acontecer, se vai dar certo ou não. Mas se a gente tiver sucesso, mais alunos vão querer numa próxima oportunidade.

— Então é isso, gente. – Neville concluiu a reunião. – Cada um sabe o que tem que fazer. Conversem em suas casas, e vejam quantos querem ir. No Sábado de manhã, mandem eles procurarem a Gina e a Luna perto da casa do Hagrid, assim não tem erro.

Alguns alunos saíram, outros continuaram na Sala Precisa. Desde que a Armada de Dumbledore foi retomada, a Sala Precisa tinha aumentado de tamanho para abrigar a todos, e até a decoração mudou. Agora, havia bandeiras de três das casas de Hogwarts, e eles usavam a sala como mais que uma sala de treino. Além de refúgio para quem precisava de cuidados médicos, como sempre um tinha que estar na sala, para esse um não ficar sozinho, havia sempre companhia. Era muito comum um grupo de cinco ou quatro pessoas passarem a noite na sala. Os diretores de casa, se sabiam dessas escapadas noturnas, não diziam nada. Era fácil entender que eles também não gostavam dos Carrow, e não entregariam seus alunos se soubessem que estavam descumprindo as regras. Os únicos momentos de descontração que tinham, era quando estavam seguros na Sala Precisa. A Armada de Dumbledore tinha dado a eles mais que uma chance de aprender Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, tinha dado a eles também mais amigos e amigos mais próximos.

No Sábado de manhã, Gina e Luna encontraram-se com os alunos que iram fugir. Eram doze pessoas, e apenas dois eram alunos mais velhos. Simas e Lilá também estavam com o grupo, mas não fugiriam, só fariam companhia na Casa dos Gritos até a tarde.

— Vamos, indo, gente. Não tem porque a gente ficar aqui dando bandeira e atraindo atenção. Se a gente for pego agora, é castigo pra todo mundo. – Gina disse mostrando o caminho.

Uma menina do primeiro ano pegou a mão de Luna, ao ouvir Gina, e parecia apavorada.

— Não se preocupa, a gente vai conseguir, você vai voltar pra casa. – Luna sorriu e não soltou a mão dela o caminho inteiro.

Com um pouco de resistência do Salgueiro Lutador, Gina finalmente conseguiu apertar o nó que fazia com que a árvore ficasse parada, para que os outros alunos pudessem passar. Simas foi o primeiro.

— Continuem por esse corredor. Demora um pouquinho, mas logo a gente chega.

Gina foi a última a passar, e pelo menos a primeira parte do plano tinha dado certo. Gina pedira a Dobby, se ele poderia ajudar o grupo caso eles precisassem de algo. Dobby levaria comida e água para eles, já que a fuga tinha sido orquestrada antes mesmo do café da manhã. Também ficaria de olho nos Carrow para ver se eles desconfiavam de algo. Ao menor sinal de perigo, ele avisaria Gina ou Luna, e elas avisariam o resto do grupo pelos galeões falsos. O elfo doméstico ficara felicíssimo de ter sido chamado para ajudar algo que ele achava ser tão importante, e comentou com Gina que assim que Harry Potter precisasse dele, ele estaria à disposição também. Gina não cansava de se surpreender com a fidelidade que o pequeno elfo tinha a Harry.

A parte de Luna e Gina estava feita, e agora era só esperar. Gina não saberia se tudo tinha dado certo até o final, já que ela não estaria junto dos aparatadores, mas estava com os dedos cruzados, desejando toda a sorte a eles. Para o plano dar certo, Gina e os outros precisariam manter a calma, e manter a charada dos encontros. Precisariam parecer cordatos para não descontentarem os Carrow. Com isso em mente, Gina assentiu a cabeça quando viu Blásio, e andou na direção dele.

— Tá bem domadinha hoje... – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido assim que ela se aproximou dele. – Sabe que, desse jeito, eu posso até repensar a minha decisão sobre você... – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e segurou seu braço enquanto os dois passavam pelos portões de Hogwarts. Gina mordeu a língua para não falar um monte de besteira para o sonserino. Assentiu com a cabeça para a Aleto, ao passarem por ela. A professora olhou com desdém para a menina, mas não disse nada. Assim que não estavam mais perto dela, Gina voltou-se para Blásio.

— Você teve sua chance comigo, Blásio. Quem não quer mais sou eu... – Gina sussurrou de volta. O menino manteve seu braço dado com ela e sorriu largamente.

— E aí está a espirituosa Gina. Esse fogo todo que você tem pra discutir com os outros deve ser ótimo em outros lugares... outras situações... – Blásio ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela, e Gina entendeu bem a insinuação.

— Pena que você nunca vai poder experimentar esse fogo, né, Blásio? – O menino gargalhou com vontade.

— É uma pena mesmo. – Blásio concordou. – Eu sei que você e seus amiguinhos estão planejando alguma coisa. Contanto que você não me envolva e eu não veja nada, eu não sei de nada.

— Nossa, Blásio, você me emociona com toda a ajuda que você me oferece. – Gina disse em tom irônico.

— Quem gosta de heroísmo é o seu último namorado, mas ele não está aqui, não é? Se você fosse _minha_ namorada, não teria heroísmo, mas em compensação teria presença, atenção... prazer! Tudo o que ele não pode te dar, já que ele te deixou pra trás, né?

— Mas eu não sou sua namorada, nem estou interessada em ser. – Gina disse seca.

— E esse é o seu maior defeito, maior até do que ser traidora do próprio sangue. Você não sabe reconhecer o que é melhor pra você.

— E você acha que _você_ é o melhor pra mim? – Gina perguntou com ironia. Que petulância!

— Vamos ver o seu histórico! – Blásio disse com toda naturalidade, como se falar dos namorados de Gina fosse algo super banal, como o clima por exemplo. – Seu primeiro encontro foi Neville Longbottom.

— Tá bem informado, hein...

Os dois tinham chegado ao Três Vassoura, e enquanto Blásio abria a porta para ela, continuava a conversa como se não tivesse sido interrompido:

— Ele é puro sangue, o que conta a seu favor, a família tem dinheiro, que ele vai herdar todo, porque os pais tão doidos...

— Não fala dos pais do Nev... você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu com eles. – Gina interrompeu.

— Sei, mas não vem ao caso agora. – Blásio disse enquanto puxava uma cadeira para que Gina sentasse. A Madame Rosmerta indicou com as mãos que já iria à mesa deles para atendê-los. – Mas o Neville é pouco pra você... você dominaria ele por completo, e você precisa de alguém que te ponha no lugar.

— Por que mesmo que a gente ta conversando sobre isso? – Gina perguntou aborrecida.

— Porque se a única coisa de bom que sair desse encontro hoje for eu colocar juízo nessa sua cabecinha, eu já me dou por satisfeito. – Blásio acenou com as mãos para alguns amigos dele que passavam.

— E por quê?

Blásio olhou para a menina e ignorou sua pergunta.

— Sua segunda tentativa: Miguel Conner. Brigou com você por você ser melhor que ele em quadribol... o idiota não conseguiu entrar pro time, e não soube perder. Se ele não pode ser igual ou melhor do que você, não te merece.

— E aonde você quer chegar com isso? – Gina interrompeu.

— Você tem que usar a cabeça. – Se Voldemort ganhar essa guerra, você provavelmente vai ser poupada. Tem o sangue puro, e é mulher. Como Voldemort quer que a linhagem de sangue puros continue, você vai ser "incentivada" – Blásio fez o gesto de aspas com as mãos. – a reproduzir. Se você for solteira, ou não for comprometida com algum comensal da morte, provavelmente essa reprodução não vai ser muito agradável. – Gina entendeu muito bem o que o sonserino quis dizer, mas não queria nem pensar numa coisa dessas. Morreria primeiro. – Talvez fosse melhor se você se misturasse mais e melhor. Você já não é tão mal vista quanto o resto da sua família na Sonserina. Claro que o fato de você ser muito mais atraente que eles ajuda... – Blásio piscou para a menina, que ficou meio tímida. – Mas você tem que pensar que, talvez, os Carrow estejam do lado vencedor. Se você pode se precaver agora, pra que sofrer mais tarde?

— Deixa eu ver se eu entendi... – Gina disse chamando a atenção do sonserino. – Você acha que eu devo namorar um sangue puro, filho de um comensal da morte, só pra garantir, caso a gente não vença guerra? Daí, quando Voldemort morrer, eu dou o pé na bunda dele e digo "até mais ver". Se fosse com você? Você gostaria que eu fizesse isso contigo?

— Querida, se fosse comigo, você nunca mais me deixaria...

— Presunçoso, não? – Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, enquanto Madame Rosmerta se aproximava dos dois. Gina não havia percebido, mas presença da dona do bar fez com que ela notasse que ela e Blásio tinham se aproximado um do outro enquanto conversavam. Gina fez um carão e encostou-se de volta na cadeira.

— O que vai ser, queridos? – Madame Rosmerta perguntou com um sorriso.

Blásio pediu pelos dois, e Gina não teve nem ânimo de repreendê-lo por isso. Ela ainda não tinha visto nenhum de seus amigos da A.D., e ela estava curiosa para saber se a segunda parte do plano já estava em ação.

**Notas da Autora: **Gente, com as festas e férias do meu filho, fica difícil escrever... por isso a demora. Quero agradecer ao elogio da Lari, a consistência da Lia Croft (obrigada por mais um review) e a estreia em reviews da Tathiana. Muito obrigada pelo incentivo. Boas festas, pessoal!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Gina sentia que algo daria errado. Já fazia uma hora que estava em Hogsmeade, e até agora nenhuma notícia. Mas, nesse caso, nenhuma notícia era boa notícia, já que indicava que seus amigos não tinham sido pegos. Só que mesmo assim, Gina não conseguia se desfazer daquele sentimento de que algo daria muito errado. Blásio Zabini continuava o mesmo, com o seu umbigo ainda no centro de seu mundo. O garoto era realmente muito bonito, e Gina não podia negar que ele a atraía, tanto quando saiu com ele da primeira vez como agora, mas Gina não aguentava as suas opiniões absolutas sobre tudo. Blásio conversava com ela como se a opinião dele fosse um fato sem argumentos, e Gina, esquentada como era, tinha vontade de voar no pescoço dele várias vezes. Exceto hoje, que como Blásio dissera, a ruivinha estava "domada", pois sua preocupação com a fuga tomava toda a sua concentração.

Quando Gina e Blásio passaram pela Casa dos Gritos, a menina não conseguiu resistir, e tentou achar algum indício de que a casa estivesse vazia, que seus amigos já tivessem saído. É lógico que ela não pôde ter certeza, mas _parecia_ estar vazia. Gina suspirou alto.

— Estou te entediando? – Blásio interrompeu o que dizia e voltou-se para a menina.

— O quê? – Gina perguntou, provando que não estava prestando atenção ao que o menino dizia.

— Olha, eu já te disse. – Blásio estava sério. – Se de alguma forma seja lá o que você está tramando me envolver...

— Nem tudo gira em torno de você, sabia? – Gina interrompeu Blásio, irritada. – O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não tem _nada_ a ver com você. Como você consegue ser tão egoísta? – Gina estava perdendo a paciência. E começou a ficar mais irritada quando viu que Blásio sorria para ela, enquanto o seu tom de voz aumentava. – E eu estou preocupada com outras coisas, com outras _pessoas_! E você só quer saber se vai sobrar pra você?

— Tá bom! Tá bom! – Blásio disse estendendo os braços numa menção de "eu me rendo". – Não se fala mais nisso! – Seu sorriso irritante permanecia no rosto.

E os dois não falaram mais nisso nem em mais nada, pois pareciam não ter mais assunto. Gina nem ligava, procurava algum indício nas ruas de Hogsmeade de que pudesse fazer alguma coisa para ajudar os amigos.

— Você quer voltar pro castelo? – Blásio disse num tom entediado. – Sua companhia hoje não é das mais agradáveis, e eu acho que quero ir embora.

— Pode ir... – Gina tentou não parecer tão esperançosa de se ver livre de sua companhia atual.

— Você sabe que a gente tem que voltar juntos. Se eu voltar sozinho, talvez não pegue nada pra mim, mas se _você_ voltar sozinha... acho que fica de detenção.

— Não me importo! – Gina respondeu petulante, e Blásio deu de ombros.

— É você que sabe. – Blásio deu meia volta e saiu andando.

Gina mal podia acreditar na oportunidade que ganhara. Não pensou duas vezes em sair à procura de seus amigos. Andou pelas ruas mais afastadas do vilarejo, pois acreditava que seus amigos procurariam privacidade para aparatar. Duas quadras da Casa dos Gritos, Gina viu uma pessoa loira encostada no muro de uma das casas. Parecia Ana Abbott. Gina não hesitou, foi correndo na direção dela. Ana deveria estar em Hogsmeade com Neville. E ainda que aparentemente eles não estivessem juntos, ela pelo menos teria alguma informação dele.

— Ana! – a menina parecia meio entediada quando olhou para Gina. Como alguém envolvido na operação podia estar entediada era algo que fugia à compreensão de Gina. Ela estava super nervosa com o esquema!

— Oi, Gina. – Só faltou Ana bocejar para expressar ainda mais seu tédio. Gina não estava muito feliz com isso.

— Cadê o Neville?

— Ele me pediu para ficar aqui e esperar por ele... há meia hora! – Ana abriu a boca para dizer mais, provavelmente reclamar, mas decidiu não continuar. Ana não parecia uma pessoa mesquinha, mas ao que parecia à Gina, ela estava se sentindo bem mesquinha no momento. Ana olhou para Gina, respirou fundo e pareceu focar no assunto. – Ele tava com dois pequenos. Eu estava junto quando ele tirou o pessoal da Casa dos Gritos, e dividiu as tarefas para todo mundo. E todo mundo fez exatamente como ele mandou. – Os olhos de Ana pareciam mais simpáticos agora que Neville era o assunto. Gina pôde se solidarizar mais com a "mesquinhez" da colega.

— Neville é um bom líder. – Gina interrompeu. – A gente só precisa ficar lembrando ele disso de vez em quando... ou quase sempre. – A menina sorriu e Ana retribuiu o sorriso. – E o que aconteceu?

— Eram doze pessoas a serem levadas e seis aparatadores... cada um ficou com dois, e Neville mandou que se dividissem. Eles aparataram de frente da Casa dos Gritos mesmo... não conseguiram de lá de dentro, parece que têm alguns feitiços de proteção naquela casa, mesmo ela estando abandonada... – Ana parecia confusa, mas Gina não achava aquilo nem um pouco estranho. Aquela casa foi refúgio importante para Remo Lupin, e o próprio Dumbledore deixara aquela casa segura, que foi a condição para que um lobisomem pudesse estudar em Hogwarts. Um feitiço contra aparatações devia ser até banal comparado aos outros feitiços que devia ter naquela casa. – O Neville mandou as pessoas pra cidades diferentes, pra despistar, mas todos na Inglaterra... você sabe dizer se o Nôitibus Andante passa na Escócia? Ninguém sabia...

Gina balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo. Ela não tinha ideia de como funcionava o Nôitibus Andante, porque imagina se sua mãe deixaria sua princesinha andando sozinha por aí num meio de transporte tão perigoso... mas ainda bem que Neville pensara nisso. Era só o que faltava, tirar as crianças do castelo, para largar elas sozinhas, num lugar desconhecido, em que elas não tivessem meios de ir pra casa... Ana ergueu seus olhos por cima do ombro de Gina, e a menina não pôde evitar em olhar para trás. Neville vinha na direção das duas, e ao ver Gina, abriu um sorriso radiante para a amiga. Gina voltou a olhar para Ana, e via que esta não ficou muito feliz com a atitude do amigo. Ana olhou triste para Gina e baixou os olhos. Talvez Gina precisasse conversar com Neville sobre isso.

— Oi, Gina! Que bom que você conseguiu se livrar do Blásio! – Neville abraçou a amiga e voltou-se para Ana. – Oi, Ana! – falou com menos entusiasmo, e a menina percebeu também.

— Eu vou deixar vocês conversarem. – Ana disse meio triste, ainda de cabeça baixo. – Fico feliz que você esteja bem, Neville... – Ana olhou o menino, baixou os olhos e deu meia volta, deixando de fato os dois amigos sozinhos.

— O que houve? – Neville perguntou desconcertado.

— Depois a gente conversa sobre isso, me lembra de voltar nesse assunto. Mas agora, me conta como foi! Ana me deixou a par até o ponto em que vocês se dividiram. – Gina sabia que estava sendo meio insensível com Ana, mas ela precisava de notícias. Urgente! Depois conversavam sobre isso. Ela sabia que não havia nada entre ela e Neville, portanto não havia motivos para Ana ter ciúmes.

— Bom, cada um aparatou pra uma região que conhecesse melhor, pra evitar estrunchamento, ou algo assim. Cada um está com as suas moedas, se houver alguma urgência, eles mandam recado.

Sabe aquela frase que diz "a palavra atrai"? Gina via em primeira mão aquilo acontecer. Foi só Neville falar nas moedas, que ambos sentiram seus bolsos esquentar. Sincronizados, pegaram suas moedas, leram a mensagem "Praça Central. LL" e olharam um para o rosto do outro. Gina virava-se para sair correndo, mas Neville teve uma ótima presença de espírito, e pegou no seu braço, aparatando os dois na mesma hora para a praça de que Luna escrevera. Além da amiga, Gina viu um homem com os cabelos desgrenhados e sujos, roupas escuras e um olhar triunfante, enquanto puxava Padma Patil pelo braço para perto de si.

— Vamos ver se os Carrow não me pagam bem por essa fujona aqui. – E para o horror de Gina, aquele homem horroroso beijou o rosto de Padma, empurrou-a para o chão, e a menina caiu de frente. Enquanto Gina e Neville corriam na direção dos dois, o homem lançou um feitiço de amarras na colega, e mais um de fagulhas no céu para que chamasse atenção.

A população local do vilarejo já estava cercando o grupo. Neville lançou um contrafeitiço às amarras e gritou, "corre Padma!". Enquanto isso, Luna tentava desarmar o homem, que esquivava dos feitiços lançados em sua direção. Quando Gina viu os Carrow se aproximando, não pensou, reagiu! Ela correu na direção daquele homem, se pôs perto dele, e disse "Confundus" baixinho. O homem olhou para ela com os olhos atordoados por um segundo, mas não durou muito. Agarrou Gina pelo braço justo na hora em que Aleto chegou perto deles.

— O que tá acontecendo aqui? Quem é você? – a professora perguntou ao homem que, apesar de parecer confuso há alguns segundos atrás, agora parecia bem confiante de si.

— Encontrei essa aqui em Londres... – o homem ergueu o braço de Gina e forçou-a para frente, o que fez com que ela tropeçasse um pouco, mas ele evitou que ela caísse, segurando ainda mais forte o seu braço esquerdo. – Levaria para o Ministério, mas como vi o uniforme, achei que você me pagaria tão bem quanto eles... talvez mais!

O homem lançou um sorriso malicioso para Aleto, que Gina quase não viu, pois não aguentava mais olhar para trás e ver aquele homem asqueroso. Gina então olhou para os amigos. Luna segurava Neville pelo braço, para evitar que o amigo interferisse na conversa. Seu rosto estava agoniado, mas seus lábios pareciam colados um no outro. Padma, do seu outro lado, sustentava uma expressão de apreensão em seu rosto machucado pelo tombo.

— Um sequestrador! Que maravilha... – o tom de voz de Aleto era obviamente de deboche. – Você lida com ele. – Aleto disse para o irmão. Gina nem tinha notado que o outro professor havia chegado à praça também. – Já você, – a mão de Aleto substituiu a mão do sequestrador no braço de Gina, e ela foi arrastando a menina na direção do castelo. – você vem comigo! Ta vendo porque não se pode dar liberdade aos alunos? Algumas horas de lazer em Hogsmeade, e você vai parar em Londres? Além de estar proibida de visitar Hogsmeade, a gente vai agora conversar sobre o seu castigo.

Rapidamente Gina encontrou-se amarrada e flutuando na frente de sua professora, em direção a Hogwarts.

— E não pense que eu não notei que Blásio voltou sozinho ao castelo. Você já seria castigada de qualquer jeito, mas acho que agora poderei me divertir mais ainda com você.

Gina não disse nada no caminho, não queria irritar ainda mais a professora. Ela não sabia se seus amigos haviam sido descobertos tirando alunos do castelo, e não queria dizer nada que pudesse deixar suspeitas sobre eles. Ela preferiu ser pega no lugar de Padma, pois não sabia se a menina resistiria não dizer aos Carrow porque estava em Londres. Gina não sabia o que dizer, mas nunca diria que era para libertar os mestiços. Inventaria qualquer coisa, mas não entregaria a Armada de Dumbledore. Gina não conhecia Padma bem o suficiente para saber se a menina seria capaz de fazer o mesmo.

A mesma rotina de sua primeira detenção foi repetida, mas dessa vez, quem estava acorrentada era ela.

— Londres, né? – Aleto começou, enquanto girava a sua varinha em suas mãos. – Me espanta o quanto vocês conseguem ser idiotas! A gente inventa qualquer desculpa pra deixar vocês saírem do castelo, e vocês caem que nem um patinho! Eu sabia que você se encontraria com ele... estava contando isso! Ele não aguentaria de ciúmes. Não iria deixar você sair com outro! Pensei que ele viria até você, mas enfim... Agora me diz! Onde ele está?

Ainda que Gina _quisesse_ responder à pergunta, ela não _saberia_ responder... se encontrar com quem? Também não teve muito tempo para achar uma resposta, já que Aleto se irritou com seu silêncio, e com um simples "Crucio!", fez com que Gina perdesse a capacidade de pensar. Gina só conseguia sentir, pensar e respirar _dor_!

— Eu fiz uma pergunta, e eu quero uma resposta! – Aleto disse assim que retirou o feitiço de Gina. – Você foi à Londres para se encontrar com Harry Potter! Aquele sequestrador idiota deve ter pego você antes que conseguisse encontrar com ele, já que nosso feitiço rastreador não te acusou na presença de Potter! Mas se você ia se encontrar com ele, então sabe onde ele está! Diga!

Gina sentiu a sua pele rasgar, e sentiu o sangue escorrer, mas só ouviu os gritos de dor. Quase ficou surpresa ao perceber que os gritos eram seus, pois achava não ter mais força para gritar depois da maldição cruciatus. Não existia "se acostumar" com a maldição. Ela doía todas as vezes, não importa quantas vezes o feitiço fosse lançado.

— O ruim do Cruciatus, – Aleto continuou a falar. – é que ela não deixa marcas. Em compensação, esses cortes, te deixarão com cicatrizes, que te farão lembrar pra sempre de mim. Você vai sempre lembrar que enquanto o seu querido Potter está foragido, você está aqui, sofrendo por culpa dele! Fala logo onde ele está!

— Eu não sei! – Gina disse num sussurro. Ela precisaria ser criativa se quisesse convencer Aleto. Talvez assim pudesse ir para a Sala Precisa, e pedir para alguém fechar as suas feridas. – Eu falei pra ele que teria a oportunidade de sair hoje, e ele me deu o local de encontro... eu não sei onde ele está escondido, ele não falou nem pra mim!

— E como vocês se comunicaram? – Aleto perguntou desconfiada, com os olhos apertados.

— Ele me mandou uma mensagem por uma coruja que eu nunca vi, e eu respondi... eu não sei nada... por favor!

— Você vai implorar agora, menininha? – Aleto disse em tom irônico. Estava adorando aquilo tudo. – Não é patético que você não saiba de nada da vida do Potter? Ele te deixou pra trás, né? Mas aposto que carregou Granger com ele. Os dois devem estar juntos nesse momento, na cama, dando risadas de você. Ele provavelmente te usaria de novo, só pelo seu corpo, mas voltaria para os braços da Granger. Você é tão patética... não se sente patética tendo sida deixada para trás por uma sangue ruim?

É lógico que Gina sabia que Harry não tinha nada com Hermione, mas as palavras de Aleto doíam mesmo assim. Rony estava com eles também, e isso já era uma garantia de que Harry não teria nada com Hermione. Harry _sabia_ que seu irmão era louco por ela. Mas ter sido deixada para trás por eles doía sim. Nem ter sido namorada de Harry lhe garantiu o lugar mais importante na sua vida. Não, esse posto pertencia a Rony e Hermione. Gina queria saber se seria sempre assim, ou se depois que essa guerra acabasse, se Harry conseguiria ser só dela...

— Você está proibida de sair desse castelo. A gente pega o Potter de outro jeito. É óbvio que você não é assim tão importante pra ele, se ele te larga para trás sempre. Pode voltar pra sua vidinha idiota agora... volta pros braços do Longbottom, pelo menos ele parece querer você lá...

As correntes abriram em volta de seus punhos, e as amarras saíram de seu corpo. Gina caiu no chão num baque. Suas pernas não tinham força para erguê-la. A professora saiu da sala e deixou-a para trás, não estava nem aí se ela conseguiria sair sozinha ou não. Gina tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu. Também não conseguia enxergar direito, e percebeu que era porque seus olhos estavam cheios d'água. Ergueu a mão para enxugá-los, e viu Dobby com as costas envergadas e os olhos arregalados na sua direção.

— Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? – Gina sussurrou para ele. Não tinha forças para mais que isso.

— O Sr Neville pediu a Dobby que procurasse a Srta. Ele se preocupa muito com a Srta _Wheezy_.

— Obrigada, Dobby! – Gina sorriu para o elfo, que lhe retribuiu o gesto. – É muito bom ver um rosto amigo.

— Dobby é um amigo? – O pequeno elfo perguntou assombrado, com os olhos tão arregalados, que pareciam que cairiam das órbitas.

— Um dos melhores... – Gina respondeu, e aceitou a ajuda do pequeno amigo para chegar à Sala Precisa.

**Notas da Autora: **Desculpem pela demora, mas festas, férias escolares do meu filho... a rotina só voltou ao normal hoje! Quero agradecer aos meus reviewers! Eu sempre respondo pessoalmente quando o review é assinado, mas como nesse último capítulo teve uns que não foram, vou aproveitar esses espaço para isso. Obrigada, **Tathiana**, por tomar gosto por review! ;) Obrigada **Lia Croft**, por lembrar de mim sempre! Obrigada **jegomes** por clicar sem querer e vir parar na minha fic! ;) E respondendo à **Lari** e **Loki D**: continuação de Novas Esperanças... um dia eu jurei pra mim mesma que isso nunca aconteceria, mas já venho mudando de ideia, sabe? Quando resolvi voltar a escrever fics, pensei em voltar a NE, mas como estou meio enferrujada, quis escrever algo mais seguro, algo novo, possivelmente mais curto, pois NE tem alguns fãs fiéis até hoje, e novos fãs também, os quais eu não quero decepcionar. É tão bom receber reviews até hoje! Recebi um tão carinhoso de **Joo Paulo**, que tem 14 anos e foi tão atencioso... Quando a fic foi escrita, ele não tava nem na pré-escola! Quanto a mudar a trama **Loki D**, não pretendo fazer mudanças tão grandes quanto a sua sugestão. Aliás, se eu mudar alguma coisa, será pequena, por erro ou falta de atenção mesmo. Eu quero me manter fiel ao livro o máximo possível.

Obrigada pelos reviews! Aguardo os próximos! Beijos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Algumas semanas se passaram desde o último "castigo" de Gina, e a menina acabou até se convencendo de que Aleto acreditava mesmo que Gina não significava mais nada para Harry, já que nunca mais a levou para interrogá-la sobre ele. E a verdade é que Gina também começava a ter suas dúvidas. Ela não queria se sentir assim. Ela queria acreditar que estava tudo bem, e que Harry estava cumprindo sua missão, ou seja lá o que ele estava fazendo, e depois de terminada, voltaria para casa. E mais importante, voltaria para Gina. Ela passou tempo demais sem ele, desejando que Harry olhasse para ela, quisesse ela como Gina sempre o quis, e quando finalmente ela conseguiu, não durou quase nada, e Harry resolveu fazer a coisa "honrada" e deixar Gina. Era péssimo se sentir daquela forma, mas Gina tinha um certo ressentimento sim por Harry. Ela entendeu os motivos dele, e nunca faria uma tempestade num copo d'água pela separação deles, muito menos se debulharia em lágrimas semanas afim, mas que doeu, doeu. E essa dor era muito difícil de enterrar.

Quando menina, lá pelos seus cinco, seis anos de idade, Gina imaginava que conheceria o seu futuro marido por acaso, e na mesma hora se apaixonaria instantaneamente por ele, como um raio. Ela olharia em seus olhos, ele nos dela, e seria quase como se eles se reconhecessem de outra vida. Aos dez anos, quando viu Harry pela primeira vez, Gina deixou de acreditar nessa teoria. É claro que ela ficou deslumbrada com o "menino-que-sobreviveu", e não havia sentimento nenhum naquela ocasião, mas Gina pôs na sua cabeça que se casaria com Harry, e como ele não se apaixonou à primeira vista, então não era assim que o amor acontecia. Na verdade ela passou acreditar que podia escolher quem amar, e ela escolheu o Harry. Só faltava o Harry escolhê-la também. Alguns anos de decepção e amadurecimento, Gina pela primeira vez sentiu algo por um menino. Algo como um pomo batendo asas na sua barriga. Uma vontade de sorrir cada vez que ele passava por ela, uma vontade de segurar mãos e acariciar... e esse menino não era o Harry! Com os anos de convivência, Gina "se acostumou" com Harry Potter. Aquele "deslumbramento" passou, e Miguel Conner passou a sorrir pra ela sempre que passava por ela, e a visão daquela covinha fazia Gina sentir coisas que nunca sentira antes. Ela percebeu que não se escolhe quem se ama, e sim que o corpo reage, e algum feitiço dentro do próprio corpo é que comandava quem a pessoa iria amar. Era algo que vinha de dentro dela, era uma reação do corpo. E por quase dois anos essa foi sua nova teoria. Cada menino novo que a atraía, era uma nova oportunidade para se apaixonar. Seu corpo dava o sinal, e Gina investia ou não naquele sinal. Mas havia algo errado, pois apesar de sentir coisas novas em seu corpo, e dar uma chance para conhecer melhor Miguel, e depois Dino, Gina percebeu que seu corpo não estava sempre certo! Quem conseguiria amar um mau perdedor, e passar a vida toda casada com Miguel, ou aguentar as frequentes paparicações de Dino? Ele a punha louca! Então o amor não era só uma reação à atração física, devia ser muito mais do que isso! E Gina só chegou à sua atual teoria sobre o amor, quando Harry a beijou na Sala Comunal, na frente de todo mundo. Naquele momento, foi como se todas as suas três teorias se juntassem numa só. Ela sentiu mesmo como se raios ou fogos de artifício estivessem estourando próximos a ela, ou talvez até mesmo dentro dela... Sentiu seu corpo reagir àquele beijo como nunca tinha reagido antes. Sentiu uma vontade de estar mais próximo dele, de tocá-lo, de estar com ele, nele, quase dentro dele! Algo indescritível. E quando saiu da sala com Harry, e os dois foram andar juntos, de mãos dadas, e ele revelou a ela que não conseguia parar de pensar em Gina, que teve ciúmes de Dino, e que a queria para ele, Gina **escolheu** ficar com Harry. Gina decidiu que amaria Harry, com tudo que o seu jovem coração de quinze anos podia.

E foram os três meses mais maravilhosos de que Gina podia se lembrar. Gina sentiu coisas maravilhosas, e sabia que Harry também as sentia, também reagia como ela, mas para a imensa frustração de Gina, Harry nunca quis explorar muito esses novos sentimentos. Gina nunca tomaria uma decisão incauta, ou perderia a cabeça, mas Harry era **muito** frustrante com seu autocontrole. Harry sempre a mantinha a uma certa distância. Apesar de ser seu namorado, e Gina não duvidar de que Harry realmente queria estar com ela, ainda sim Gina era assombrada pelos segredos. Harry mantinha **muitos** segredos, e é lógico que não havia nada que doía mais em Gina do que essa "distância" que Harry mantinha. Gina fazia as coisas "totalmente", nunca "pela metade". Ela se dedicava totalmente, se preocupava totalmente e amava totalmente. Não só com Harry, mas com tudo em sua vida, e especialmente com Harry. Ela queria poder dizer que Harry tinha a mesma intensidade de sentimentos que ela tinha, mas Gina não tinha certeza disso. Ela se sentia muitíssimo mal, como uma criança mimada, sentindo ciúmes da amizade de Harry com Rony e Hermione, mas será que era pedir muito que Harry se abrisse com ela como se abre com os amigos? Será que era pedir muito ter um papel tão importante como o dos amigos na vida de Harry? Ou ter pelo menos o mesmo significado a ele que ele tinha na vida dela? Gina esperava sinceramente que tivesse, mas que menina de dezesseis anos pode ter certeza absoluta disso? E ainda mais, que menina de dezesseis anos _precisava_ ter esse tipo de certeza? Isso era algo para se preocupar mais para frente, mas a ocasião faz o momento. E nesse caso, uma guerra era algo que apressava mesmo as coisas, e Gina queria muito ter a chance de explorar seus sentimentos por Harry antes que acontecesse algo que os impedisse. A qualquer um dos dois. Era uma realidade amedrontadora, mas uma possibilidade mesmo assim, e Gina nunca gostou de entrar desprevenida numa nova situação. De qualquer jeito, Gina não chegaria a lugar algum remoendo seus sentimentos por Harry. Isso era algo que eles precisariam conversar, e a intensidade dos sentimentos do Harry teria que ser provada a ela para que ela acreditasse. Harry _não_ estava aqui, e pensar nele _não_ ajudava sua situação.

No momento, Gina fazia companhia para Neville na Sala Precisa. Ele tinha ficado a manhã toda na sala, depois de Snape tê-lo liberado. Parece que Neville, de novo, se rebelou na aula de Amico Carrow, que o mandou para a sala do diretor. Quando Gina chegou à sala, depois de um rápido almoço, Neville estava cochilando, e Gina não quis acordá-lo. Foi esse momento sozinha, de silêncio, que a deixou tão introspectiva.

— Gina!

A menina ouviu o sussurro sonolento do amigo, e voltou-se para ele com um meio sorriso.

— Castigo de novo, Nev? – Gina disse em tom de ironia. Neville estava _sempre_ se rebelando. Ele já era uma espécie de herói entre os alunos.

— Que bom que você tá aqui, Gina, eu queria falar contigo sobre algo que eu vi hoje.

— Manda bala... – Gina respondeu.

— É sobre algo que eu vi na sala do Snape... – Neville olhou para Gina e fez uma pausa no que dizia. Ele sentou-se mais ereto, e parecia meio incerto se dizia ou não o que queria.

— Pode falar, Neville... desde quando você tem problemas para conversar comigo? – E Gina não entendia mesmo qual era o problema. Desde que foram juntos ao Baile de Inverno no seu terceiro ano, Gina conversou muito com Neville, ele era mesmo um amigo. Afastaram-se um pouco toda vez que ela estava namorando, o que é algo perfeitamente normal, mas Gina sempre arranjou um tempinho para Neville, e os dois sempre conversaram como bons amigos que são. Neville foi até um dos poucos que ouviu a história inteira sobre a câmara secreta, e suas péssimas experiências durante o primeiro ano. Aliás, tirando a família, Neville tinha sido o único a ouvir essa história vinda dela própria.

— A Espada de Gryffindor. – Neville disse. – Ela tá na Sala do Snape, exposta como se fosse um troféu de guerra, e eu fiquei pê da vida de ver ela lá!

— Eu também vi! – Gina lembrou-se. – E me senti igualzinha a você, mas com tudo que aconteceu, restaurar a A.D., a fuga dos pequenos... acabei esquecendo de mencionar isso pra você e pra Luna... e o Snape? – Gina perguntou meio incerta. Gina sabia que Snape era o calo no proverbial sapato de Neville. Gina sabia o que o amigo já tinha passado por causa do atual diretor. – O que ele fez quando você chegou à sala dele?

— Por incrível que pareça, nada... nenhum _crucio_, nenhum _diffindo_, nada... nenhum feitiço, só um monte de berros e insultos... – Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha para o amigo, pedindo silenciosamente que ele elaborasse mais. – Me chamou de estúpido, de inconsequente, que eu não sou o Harry, e não deveria tentar tomar o lugar dele... essas coisas... que por mais idiota que eu fosse todos esses anos, ficar quieto e ser idiota era o melhor que eu fazia nesse meu último ano...

— Que bom que o que o Snape fala não te afeta mais como antes... – Gina disse gratamente surpresa. Se isso tudo tivesse sido dito no ano passado, Gina estava certa que Neville ficaria muito abalado.

— Como eu posso perder tempo sentindo medo do Snape, quando os Carrow são uma realidade? – Neville perguntou com segurança. – O Snape não é nada comparado ao que o Harry deve tá passando... – Gina preferiu não dizer nada. – E talvez ele precise daquela espada de novo... eu quero dizer... – agora Neville parecia incerto novamente. – ele te salvou uma vez com ela, né? E eu ouvi dizer que a espada foi feita por duendes, então sei lá... você não acha que pode ser útil para o Harry?

— Não sei, Neville... – Gina deu de ombros e baixou a cabeça.

— Por que você não gosta de falar do Harry?

A pergunta do amigo foi tão direta, que pegou Gina de surpresa. A Gina não gostava de falar do Harry?

— Como assim? Eu falo dele toda hora...

— Não, não fala. – Neville disse enfático. – Mesmo enquanto você tava com ele, você não falava dele. Eu tive que ouvir por anos mais do que eu queria ouvir sobre o Miguel e o Dino. Até do Blásio você já conversou comigo... – Neville bufou, como se até o nome do Blásio já o fizesse se sentir mal.

— Desculpa, eu não sabia que eu te chateava tanto falando dos meus ex-namorados... ainda bem então que eu não falei nada do Harry então! – Gina ficou irritada, e levantou-se.

— Ah, qual é, Gina! – Neville levantou-se também e pegou o pulso da amiga, impedindo que ela saísse andando. – Você sabe que não é isso que eu quis dizer! Eu nunca reclamei antes, e sempre fiquei do seu lado! Eu não to nem aí pros caras com quem você teve, meu interesse sempre foi você, eu sempre quis saber de _você_!

E Gina sentiu-se culpada, pois Neville estava certo. Ele sempre fora um ótimo amigo. As únicas duas pessoas com que Gina sentia que podia conversar de verdade eram Neville e Luna, mas às vezes Luna tinha opiniões estranhas sobre algumas coisas, e Gina não se sentia confortável em falar sobre tudo com ela, já que as respostas às vezes eram bizarras demais. Mas Neville há anos está do seu lado, e ele sempre a ouviu quando ela precisou, e nunca pediu nada em troca.

— Você também nunca me falou de ninguém, Nev... por que eu tenho que falar do Harry, ou dos outros, e você pode ficar na sua, sem me falar de ninguém?

— Isso é porque _não __teve_ ninguém! – Neville sussurrou de cabeça baixa, e Gina sentiu-se envergonhada. Por ela, e pelo amigo. – Você sabe que te contaria se tivesse tido alguém... mas eu não to nem falando de namorados ou namoradas... – Neville mudou de assunto, e aí sim pôde olhar Gina nos olhos. – Eu estou falando do Harry. Você não gosta de falar nele. Nem como namorado, nem como amigo, e nem como Harry Potter... por quê?

— Eu não sei do que você ta falando, Neville...

Gina voltou a sentar-se, e Neville, após alguns segundos, provavelmente se perguntando o que deveria fazer, resolveu sentar-se ao lado dela.

— Ele fez alguma coisa pra você, Gina? Algo que você não quis me contar? Porque eu juro, sendo Harry Potter ou não, eu quebro a cara dele!

— Opa, opa! – Gina interrompeu o amigo com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Você é uma das pessoas mais fiéis ao Harry que eu conheço, talvez até tanto quanto o Rony! – Gina deu uma risadinha sem graça para tentar quebrar o clima tenso. Neville olhou sério para a menina.

— Eu sou mais fiel a você, Gina.

Gina deveria ter ficado feliz com essa última frase do seu amigo, mas a verdade é que aquela frase a deixava muito desconfortável. Ela não sabia dizer por que exatamente, mas Gina levantou-e e colocou uns três passos de distância entre eles.

— Eu... – Gina começou, mas não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade, não tinha o que dizer. – Acho melhor a gente ir... eu tenho aula de Transfiguração agora...

— Pode ir, Gina, eu vou ficar. – Gina suspirou ao ver que a expressão do amigo voltou ao normal. – Eu tenho a tarde livre, e a guarda da sala é minha. Vê se volta com a Luna à noite, pra gente falar da espada. – Neville virou o rosto, obviamente dispensando a presença da amiga. Aquilo doeu um pouco em Gina, que se aproximou de Neville e pôs a mão em seu ombro.

— Você vai ficar bem?

Neville ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e olhou fixo para Gina. A menina sentiu-se corar com a intensidade do olhar dele.

— Eu sempre fico, Gina...

Gina deu um suspiro, tirou a mão do ombro de Neville, e saiu da sala. Aquela conversa realmente a incomodou, apesar de ela não saber o motivo. Seja lá porque Neville estava daquele jeito, Gina esperava que ele voltasse ao normal logo. Ela queria o amigo de volta. Na situação em que eles se encontravam, amigos era uma coisa que eles não podiam dar o luxo de perder.

**Notas da Autora: **quero agradecer aos meus reviewers. Vocês são ótimos, e apresentaram maravilhosos pontos de vista nesse último capítulo, com críticas e sugestões excelentes! Muito obrigada, e como sempre, para reviews assinados, já mandei respostas pessoais. Obrigada à **Lia Croft**, **Marica Si**,** MayCosta**,** Tathiana, Batulizah **e** amandinhanews**.

Quanto aos não assinados, **Loki D **e** Joo Paulo**, que eu descobri ser a mesma pessoa, obrigada pelo carinho e pelos elogios! Meu ego agradece muito! ;)

Obrigada pelos reviews! Aguardo os próximos! Beijos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Os primeiros dias de Novembro estavam chegando, e o clima já estava esfriando bem. A Armada de Dumbledore vinha sendo bastante procurada por mestiços que queriam fugir do castelo, e até alguns sangue-puros, que eram castigados por serem traidores do próprio sangue. O maior desafio da A.D. atualmente era achar um meio novo de fuga. Se esperassem até o Natal, o número de alunos que debandariam seria enorme... talvez alguns não aguentassem até lá. Além disso, a A.D. vinha sendo usada com cada vez mais freqüência como sala de enfermaria. Eram muito comuns nos últimos dias "missões de resgate". Aleto e Amico Carrow já não ligavam mais se alguém buscaria ou não os alunos castigados, e os deixavam na masmorra mesmo. Os membros da A.D. eram constantemente chamados para resgatar alunos das masmorras. Desde que grupos de três ou mais alunos foram proibidos, a Armada de Dumbledore não recebeu mais novos recrutas. O que era compreensível, pois ninguém queria arriscar mais um motivo para ficar de detenção. Mas os membros atuais faziam o que podiam, e ninguém abandou o grupo, o que os uniu ainda mais. E o grupo manter-se unido, não foi sem sacrifício. Todo dia, toda hora, tinha que ter alguém dentro da Sala Precisa para mantê-la segura dos Carrow. Por conseqüência, sempre tinha alguém que teria que matar aula, pelo menos uma vez a cada duas semanas de acordo com o rodízio que eles criaram. Matar aula era sinônimo de castigo. Alguns sofriam mais que outros, mas ninguém reclamava. Manter a A.D. viva era mais importante. Gina nunca se sentiu tão à vontade com um grupo de pessoas, um grupo de amigos, como nessa atual formação da A.D. Quando Rony, Hermione e Harry lideravam o grupo, Gina sentia que o grupo era mais um grupo de estudos mesmo, e alguns dos membros estavam lá só para se aproximar mais de Harry. Dessa vez não. Dessa vez eles eram um grupo de resistência a um poder dominador. Não era um grupo de luta, apesar de alguns acharem que estavam lá só no aguardo de Harry Potter, para serem seus soldados. Gina não pensava assim. Eles não estavam lá para serem soldados, eles estavam ali para se ajudarem, e para provarem para os Carrow que não é qualquer um que pode tomar o castelo. Hogwarts era dos alunos, e ele reagiriam.

Gina, Neville e Luna decidiram que tentariam sim roubar a espada de Gryffindor da sala do diretor. Cada um por seus motivos. Neville a queria, pois achou que poderia ser importante na missão de Harry; Gina pelo valor sentimental pessoal, e pela honra da Grifinória; Luna... bem, Luna não tinha um motivo muito sólido. Ela simplesmente queria ajudar os amigos. Talvez Luna quisesse alguma forma de "vingança". Nas últimas semanas, mais ou menos quando Aleto "desistiu" de Gina, a professora começou a perseguir Luna. A amiga não gostava de falar muito sobre o que sofria nos castigos, mas a própria Gina já tinha ajudado a amiga algumas vezes, e sabia que ela vinha sofrendo muito. Luna chegou a falar que o assunto durante esses castigos era O Pasquim, o jornal de seu pai. Xenofílio Lovegood vinha publicando em suas edições palavras de apoio a Harry Potter. É lógico que os comensais da morte não estavam gostando nem um pouco, e qualquer indicação do paradeiro de Harry era investigado com muito afinco.

Naquela noite, os três invadiriam a sala do diretor. Os três se prepararam psicologicamente o dia todo para o que talvez fosse o pior castigo que sofreriam até o momento. Se fossem pegos, castigo à toa. Se não fossem pegos, Severo Snape saberia com certeza quem eram os responsáveis pelo feito. Conclusão: castigo. Se bem que Snape tinha sido até que "bonzinho" com seus castigos. Ele não tinha o senso de humor perverso dos Carrow, e parecia muito ocupado ultimamente. Dava para ver que ser diretor de Hogwarts era só um disfarce, pois ele quase não ficava no castelo, e sua cabeça não estava mesmo nos acontecimentos da escola. Tanto que quase não se envolvia com os castigos. Nem para ajudar, nem para atrapalhar. E quando um aluno era mandado para sua sala, o máximo que Snape fazia era humilhá-lo com palavras, nunca ergueu a varinha para um aluno. Gina não conseguia entender essas atitudes, mas quem era ela para reclamar.

— Bom, não adianta nada a gente ficar aqui olhando um pra cara do outro... Vamos nessa. – Neville disse levantando-se, encorajando Gina e Luna a fazerem o mesmo.

— Vocês vão mesmo fazer isso? – Simas perguntou. Ele estava de "plantão" na Sala Precisa no momento.

— É claro! – Neville respondeu enfático. – Aquela espada é nossa! O Snape não tem nenhum direito sobre ela...

Simas abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas desistiu. Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, suspirou, e olhou para Gina com um sorriso.

— Volta inteira para mim, viu? Eu não vou agüentar de saudades se você não voltar.

— Pode deixar, benzinho. – Gina sorriu de leve. Era bom Simas aliviar a tensão com brincadeiras, mas ela não estava muito no clima. Gina estava um pouco nervosa.

— Eu sonhei com Harry essa noite. – Luna disse como se o assunto fosse sonhos o tempo todo, nem percebeu a mudança brusca. – Ele corria muito, e o seu cabelo caía. Ronald também estava lá, mas o seu cabelo era verde...

Gina olhou para Simas e Neville. Nenhum dos dois quis arriscar dizer nada.

— Bem, eu não faço Adivinhações, então não tenho idéia do que isso pode querer dizer, Luna. Mas acho melhor a gente não se preocupar com isso agora. Vamos? – Gina estendeu a mão para Luna, que pegou a mão da amiga, e as duas saíram de mãos dadas, Neville logo atrás.

— Bom, a gente vai junto, evita monitores, o Filch e o Peeves. Se um deles aparecer, cada um vai para um lado para despistar, mas tentamos os três chegar à sala do Snape mesmo assim. Ouvi dizer que ele não tá no castelo hoje, mas nunca se sabe... – Neville disse enquanto caminhavam.

— Se ele não estiver, vai ser mais difícil convencer a gárgula a nos deixar entrar. – lembrou Luna.

— Quando chegarmos lá, a gente vê. – Gina concluiu, e os três se mantiveram em silêncio.

Não passava ainda do horário do toque de recolher, então teoricamente, eles poderiam estar no corredor naquele momento. Mas estavam em três pessoas, e isso poderia ser um problema. Ainda mais sendo eles três. Filch estava adorando a nova política de castigo dos Carrow, e não podia ver três pessoas juntas, que já as acusavam de ser um grupo, para entregá-las aos Carrow. Eles decidiram que chegariam à sala do diretor perto do toque de recolher, entrariam na sala, e lá ficariam por um tempo. Snape não era visto no castelo há três dias, então eles suspeitavam que o diretor estivesse fora, o que era muito comum ultimamente. Seria bom para matarem tempo, e só sairiam bem tarde, para evitar que fossem vistos com a espada na mão. Se Snape estivesse na sala, eles teriam que tentar enrolá-lo. Dois deles tentariam prender sua atenção, enquanto o outro enfeitiçava a espada, ou algo assim. Seria na base do improviso. Se tudo mais falhasse, voltariam outro dia em que Snape estivesse fora.

Ao chegaram à gárgula em frente à sala, respiraram aliviados por não terem passado por ninguém que achasse estranho os três andando juntos. Apenas alguns outros alunos voltando para suas salas comunais.

— A gente precisa falar com o diretor. – Neville disse à gárgula que guarda a porta da sala do diretor.

A estátua nem abriu o olho.

— Ué... – Gina disse, passando a mão na gárgula. – É impressão minha, ou ela está inanimada?

Neville e Luna também não tinham explicações. Neville tentou forçar a porta, mas ela não cedia. Luna tentou alguns feitiços, também em vão. Gina olhou em volta e avistou um quadro com o fundo verde escuro, lembrando uma floresta. No centro, havia uma mulher voluptuosa, de cabelos compridos e escuros. Suas vestes eram amarelas, e suas bochechas rosadas. Ela observava o trio em silêncio.

— O que aconteceu com a gárgula? – Gina perguntou para a moça no quadro. Neville e Luna prestaram atenção na conversa.

— O diretor a enfeitiçou. – o quadro respondeu simplesmente.

— Como assim? – Luna perguntou aproximando-se da mulher.

— A gárgula se rebelava muitas vezes. Em várias ocasiões não deixava o diretor entrar na própria sala... ele a petrificou.

— Como é seu nome? – Gina manteve conversa, sorrindo para ela. – Você me parece familiar.

— Chamo-me Violeta. Já vi vocês antes. Especialmente vocês dois. – Violeta apontou para Gina e Harry. – Sou muito amiga de Pérola.

Era para Gina conhecer Pérola? Ela não tinha idéia de quem Violeta estava falando. A moça do quadro deve ter percebido a dúvida no rosto deles, pois resolveu esclarecer:

— A guardiã da Torre da Grifinória...

— Ah! – Neville reconheceu, mas nenhum dos dois quis dizer para ela que só conheciam Pérola por "Mulher Gorda". – E você sabe dizer como podemos entrar na sala do diretor?

— Acho que ele não está na sala... – Violeta disse em tom de suspeita.

— A gente arrisca. – Gina disse. – Precisamos muito falar com ele... se ele não estiver, a gente sai e procura por ele.

— Eu não falaria isso para qualquer um, mas nós quadros sabemos que tem algo errado acontecendo no castelo. Alguns de nós têm visto coisas horríveis acontecendo, e Pérola sempre se gaba de vocês serem da casa dela, e que não estão aceitando quietos esse novo sistema. Sendo assim, eu vou ajudá-los.

— Muito obrigada, Srta Violeta. – Neville sorriu para a moça, que abaixou os olhos tímida, e as bochechas coraram ainda mais.

— Da última vez que o diretor Snape esteve aqui, ele usou a senha "_semper pugnare_". Mesmo com a gárgula parada, ela saiu da frente, e as paredes abriram.

Luna fez como instruído, e eles conseguiram acesso à sala do diretor, que de fato estava vazia. A espada de Gryffindor continuava em sua redoma de vidro.

— E aí? Quem vai? – Luna perguntou, inclinando a cabeça na direção da espada.

— Eu vou! – Gina disse se encaminhando.

Gina pegou a espada sem problema algum, e ficou até meio decepcionada por não ter tido trabalho. Ela já teve que fazer mil coisas diferentes para conseguir pegar algo do quarto de Fred e Jorge enquanto crescia. Foi meio anticlimático.

— A gente fica ou a gente espera? – Neville perguntou olhando para a porta.

— Acho melhor a gente ir logo... vai que o Snape volta. – Gina disse. A verdade é que a menina era um pouco impaciente, e ficar sentada sem fazer nada, esperando os minutos passarem não lhe apetecia muito.

— Então vamos. – Luna concordou.

Gina deveria saber que tinha sido fácil demais pegar a espada. Afinal de contas, ela _era_ irmã de Fred e Jorge. Ela _deveria_ saber, mas como não se preparou para isso, foi pega totalmente de surpresa quando, ao sair da torre e colocar os dois pés no chão, não conseguiu dar mais um passo. Seus pés pareciam colados. E além dos pés, toda ela estava imóvel, não conseguia mexer um fio de cabelo. E ao mesmo tempo em que se deu conta disso, ouviu um barulho ensurdecedor de sirene.

— Feitiço antiladrão... – Neville sussurrou.

— Com alarme... – Luna completou.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui ainda? Corram! – Gina disse alarmada, querendo que os amigos saíssem logo dali. Não tinha porque os três pagarem por aquilo, se só um poderia fazê-lo.

— Acho que é tarde demais. – Neville apontou para frente. No final do corredor, já se podia ver alguns bruxos se aproximando deles. – Quem tá no fogo, tem que estar preparado para se queimar...

— Além de tudo, são ladrões! – Amico Carrow chegou primeiro, mas se aproximando também, Gina podia ver a professora McGonagall, Filch, Aleto Carrow. Como essas pessoas conseguiam chegar tão rápido à cena do crime, era um mistério. Parecia que o castelo tinha atalhos só para professores. Gina não duvidava.

— Vocês vivem nos dando ótimas oportunidades! – Aleto ria irônica. – Castigo é pouco para o que vai acontecer com vocês. Eu diria até que vocês deveriam ser expulsos, mas por serem sangue-puros, não podemos diminuir ainda mais nossos números... mas vocês vão pegar muuuuuitas detenções por isso.

Gina quis olhar para os amigos, mas só conseguia mover os olhos, e não a cabeça inteira. Agora estavam numa fria mesmo.

— A pessoa lesada fui eu, quem deve lidar com eles sou eu... – Gina nunca esteve tão feliz ao ouvir aquela voz oleosa insuportável. Ela sabia que era Snape que tinha descido pela torre do diretor, mas de onde ele veio? Ele não estava na sala há minutos atrás, e de repente apareceu... Com um balançar de varinha, o diretor suspendeu os feitiços, e Gina pôde mover-se novamente. Ao olhar para Snape, reparou que ele ainda estava com capa de viagem e casaco. Estava vestido demais para quem estava dentro do castelo. Ele deve ter acabado de chegar a Hogwarts, e a única opção era a lareira dentro da sala do diretor. Gina voltou a atenção à conversa dos docentes quando ouviu Aleto rir.

— Tenho certeza que você os castigará muito bem. – a professora disse, dando as costas para a cena. – Eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Todos se retiraram, exceto McGonagall e Snape. A professora parecia nervosa, e seus lábios quase não apareciam, de tão franzido que estavam.

— Talvez seja melhor eu repreendê-los. – disse Minerva. – Você acabou de chegar ao castelo, não precisa lidar com isso.

— Eles nem são todos da sua casa, Minerva. Eu disse que lidaria com isso, e vou. A autoridade máxima aqui sou eu!

Minerva assentiu com a cabeça, e parecia engolir as palavras que queria dizer ao diretor. Olhou para os alunos sem transparecer nenhuma emoção especificamente, deu meia volta e os deixou a sós.

— Quero os três lá em cima. Essas paredes já ouviram demais... – Snape olhou insatisfeito para o quadro de Violeta, que baixou a cabeça, e saiu de sua moldura.

O diretor esperou os três passarem por ele. Gina foi a última, e ao passar por Snape, ele pegou a espada de sua mão, e carregou com ele. Chegando à sala, o diretor a colocou no lugar e voltou-se para os três.

— Eu não quero ouvir nada, então mantenham a matraca fechada. – Snape começou, voltando-se para os alunos. – Em outras épocas vocês seriam expulsos, mas eu tenho que manter as aparências. Hagrid, amanhã à noite, sairá do castelo para fazer algumas coisas para mim. Mas antes disso, quero que vocês três o procurem para sua detenção. Não me importo onde vai ser a detenção, se na Floresta Proibida, no quintal dele ou no Salgueiro Lutador. Procurem por ele, e ele cuidará de vocês. Só não dêem mancadas de novo. Não quero reclamações dos Carrow. Entendido? – E antes mesmo que eles pudessem concordar, estavam sendo arrastado pelos braços escadaria abaixo.

— É impressão minha, ou a gente escapou de um furto só com uma detenção com o Hagrid? – Neville sussurrou para as meninas depois que já estavam a uma certa distância da torre do diretor, e o choque passou um pouco.

— Melhor que isso... – Luna disse, contemplativa. – A gente escapou de um furto com uma possibilidade, não com um castigo. – Gina olhou para a amiga tentando entender o que ela queria dizer. – Duas coisas me chamaram a atenção no discurso de Snape. – Luna estava séria, e Gina tentou lembrar-se do que o diretor havia dito.

— Salgueiro Lutador, e Hagrid saindo do castelo... – Gina disse olhando para a amiga com um sorriso, e Luna assentiu.

— E se for uma armadilha? – Neville perguntou, desconfiando da súbita bondade de Snape.

— E se não for? – Luna retrucou.

— Estamos com poucas oportunidades, Nev. Acho que devemos tentar. Ele não teria falado para evitarmos erros e sermos pegos pelos Carrow. – Gina completou. – Acho que o Snape está disposto a fechar os olhos se não sobrar pra ele. Deve ser algo da Sonserina, porque Blásio me disse algo assim outro dia.

— Bom, então amanhã de manhã, é hora da gente se reunir. – Neville disse, enquanto marcava reunião no seu galeão falso. – Missão resgate, parte 2. – Ele disse enquanto sorria para as amigas. Talvez não ter conseguido a espada, daria a eles uma oportunidade de algo muito melhor...

**Notas da Autora: **E eu que achei que essa fic teria umas vinte mil palavras no máximo, que seria curtinha, bem... já estou encaminhando para uma fic média... Obrigada, como sempre aos meus ótimos reviewers. **Lia Croft** levantou ótimos pontos, e minha resposta foi enoooorme, desculpa por isso! ;) **May Costa **e **João Paulo**, não se preocupem, que eu sou uma H/G fiel, mas nem tudo são flores. É difícil manter um relacionamento à distância, e a Gina vai descobrir isso. Mas no final, tudo se acerta... quero ser fiel aos livros, lembra? **Lari**, obrigada por escrever.

Obrigada pelos reviews! Aguardo os próximos! Beijos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

A reunião aconteceu bem cedo, e os três "líderes" da Armada de Dumbledore explicaram aos colegas o que acontecera na noite passada. Ninguém conseguia entender porque Severo Snape havia sido tão "bonzinho" com o castigo. Isso fez Gina pensar. A verdade é que todos os encontros que teve com o atual diretor de Hogwarts nesse ano soaram estranhos. Snape em nenhum momento forçou alunos a amaldiçoarem uns aos outros, ninguém soube de castigos violentos com o diretor também. A verdade é que só os Carrow vinham aplicando esse tipo de castigo. Por que será que Snape, como comensal da morte que era, não agia como os dois novos professores. Aliás, Snape estava agindo como sempre agiu. Os castigos eram os mesmos, e a tortura era apenas psicológica, como sempre também.

Ao final da reunião, todos já sabiam que os três tentariam de novo escapar com alguns alunos do castelo. Gina e Luna ainda estavam tendo aulas de aparição, e por serem menor de idade, ainda tinham o feitiço rastreador, o que as limitava muito nessa missão. A solução encontrada foi usar Hagrid. Eles tinham certeza que o professor não se negaria a ajudar, e ele e Neville poderiam dar um jeito de levar os alunos que quisessem tentar fugir naquela noite. O meio gigante conhecia bem a Floresta Proibida, e sabia dos atalhos para sair dela. A reunião começou às dez horas da manhã daquele Sábado, e às nove horas, Luna esteve na cabana do guarda-caças para combinar com ele alguns detalhes. Disse a amiga que Hagrid ficou orgulhosíssimo de poder ajudar, e ficou combinado que a "detenção" das meninas, seria levar quem quisesse fugir aos poucos e discretamente durante o dia para a cabana do professor. À noite, Neville sairia com Hagrid pela floresta.

— Olha, não é por mal, mas a floresta? – Lilá levantou a questão durante a reunião. – Acho que não vai ter muita gente disposta não... o Roniquito me falou uma vez que tem acromântulas lá!

—Bem, é uma questão simples. – Miguel disse. – Ou encara a floresta com o Hagrid, e o que mais tiver lá, ou continua sendo castigado aqui pelos Carrow, ouvindo as ladainhas deles. Eu, o Antônio e o Terêncio estamos ajudando os pequenos quase todos os dias! Agora os corvinais são os alvos favoritos deles. Qualquer um que possa ser próximo à Luna, que virou uma celebridade e um anti-cristo ao mesmo tempo... A Luna mesmo... só na semana passada foram 3 vezes, né? – Ele perguntou voltando-se para a menina.

Gina olhou surpresa para a amiga. Ela sabia que a situação estava difícil para ele, por conta da revista de seu pai, mas não achou que tinha chegado a esse ponto.

— Talvez seja melhor você ir também, Luna. – Gina sugeriu com um tom de tristeza. A amiga estava agüentando tudo aquilo firme e forte, sem reclamar em nenhum momento, e mesmo assim estava empenhada em novas missões de fuga.

— Eu vou ficar até onde der. – Luna respondeu simplesmente. Gina nunca sentiu tanto orgulho da amiga como naquele momento. E olha que elas já fizeram muito juntas!

— É você que sabe, Luna! – Neville disse. – E quando mudar de idéia, é só falar que a gente te apóia também. – Gina sorriu para o amigo com orgulho.

— Bem... – Miguel interrompeu. – Se nas outras casas não quiserem, aposto que na Corvinal vão querer.

— Pelo menos uns cinco estão no limite. – Zacarias complementou.

— Quem quiser vem... – disse Gina. – Manda procurar a gente, durante o dia, e a gente dá um jeito. Nem que de noite a gente faça várias viagens... quantos tiverem a coragem de fugir, quantos _vão_ fugir!

Não demorou muito e o pessoal começou a debandar da Sala Precisa. Eles não tinham muito tempo para pôr o plano em prática, o que em parte era até bom. Quanto menos tempo tinham para agir, menos tempo os Carrow tinham para descobrir o que eles estavam fazendo. Como era Sábado, ninguém estranharia grupos pequenos de alunos circulando pelo castelo. Hogwarts não estava mais tão cheia quanto antes, e os alunos preferiam ficar em suas salas comunais, para ficar longe das vistas dos Carrow, mas não era incomum alguns ainda irem à biblioteca para estudar, ou até mesmo ao Salão Principal.

Ainda na Sala Precisa, estavam Parvati e Lilá, que passariam a manhã lá, uma fazendo companhia à outra. Além delas, Neville conversava algo com Luna, provavelmente ouvindo sobre a reunião com Hagrid. O que Gina estranhava era Ana Abbott, sentada sozinha, abaixo da tapeçaria da Lufa-Lufa. Parvati e Lilá estavam sentadas juntas numa rede, conversando entre si, e acenaram de leve com a cabeça para Gina, sem interromper sua conversa. Ela decidiu deixá-las a sós, e foi sentar-se ao lado de Ana. A lufa-lufa não era muito sua amiga, mas Gina pensou que se a menina estava lá ainda, podia estar com algum problema, e Gina queria ajudar se fosse o caso.

— Oi, Ana... ta tudo bem?

Ana ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Gina como se estranhasse a presença as menina ali.

— Achei que teria um tempinho pra conversar depois da reunião, mas acho que não... – Ana olhou na direção de Neville e Luna, voltou a baixar a cabeça e Gina sentiu um tom de finalidade na voz da menina.

— Conversar? Eu posso ajudar? Você tá com algum problema?

Ana balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e riu baixo com ironia.

— Com você? – Ana perguntou como se a idéia fosse extremamente absurda.

— Bom, se for algum problema com os Carrow...

— Eu não tenho problema com os Carrow! – Ana interrompeu. Naquele momento, Luna saía da sala, e Neville a seguia, mas não sem antes voltar-se para Gina e acenar com um sorriso. Gina respondeu o gesto, e voltou-se novamente para Ana, que a olhava com incredulidade. – Por que você faz isso com ele?

— Fazer o quê? – Gina perguntou aborrecida. – Dar tchau? Pode parecer absurdo, mas eu aceno de volta pra todo mundo que me cumprimenta... – Ana já estava começando a irritar.

— Não to falando disso, e você sabe muito bem! – Ana retrucou, também irritada.

— Ta falando do que, então?

— Do Neville!

Gina balançou a cabeça lentamente de um lado para o outro tentando dar algum propósito àquela conversa.

— Do Neville? O que tem o Neville?

— Você fica incentivando ele, quando todo mundo sabe que você namora o Harry!

Gina ficou tão chocada, que ficou alguns segundos sem dizer nada. De rabo de olho, ela percebeu que Lilá e Parvati tinham parado de conversar, e estavam agora prestando atenção nelas, provavelmente porque o tom de voz das duas tinha aumentado um pouco.

— Pra começo de conversa, não, eu não namoro o Harry. Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas ele terminou comigo em Junho. E...

— Ah não? Pra mim é novidade, mas o Neville deve saber bem disso então, vocês são tão amiguinhos... Por isso tem agido assim... – Ana bufou e virou a cara, depois de interrompê-la mais uma vez.

— Como assim? Do que você ta falando? – Gina estava agora ainda mais confusa. – Ele é sim meu amigo, mas o que você quer dizer com "amiguinho"?

— Você sabe muito bem! – Ana levantou-se a colocou algum espaço ente as duas. Gina fez o mesmo, e percebeu que Parvati e Lilá ainda as acompanhavam palavra a palavra. – O Neville gosta de você, e ao invés de você deixar claro pra ele que não quer nada com ele, você fica incentivando, dando abraço, tchauzinho, sorrindo... Você _quer_ ele atrás de você que nem um cachorrinho! Há anos ele vem te seguindo, e se você disser "rola", ele se joga no chão, e faz na hora. Agora que você ta finalmente solteira, aposto que ele pensou que é a chance dele!

— Ana, por favor! De onde você tira tudo isso? – Gina perguntou, levando as mãos no rosto. Percorreu as mãos pelos cabelos e respirou fundo. – O Neville me conhece, você não! Ele é meu amigo há anos, e sabe com detalhes coisas da minha vida que mais ninguém sabe! Eu não sei de onde você tirou que ele ta afim de mim, mas é mentira! Ele é meu amigo! Só! Eu sei que você tem uma quedinha por ele, mas tudo que eu posso dizer é "vai fundo". Fala com ele, conversa com ele, e você vai ver que é exagero seu!

— Quando que eu vou conversar com ele? – Ana perguntou. – Você não sai do lado dele! Ele nunca ta sozinho! A escola inteira fala que vocês tão juntos! Todo mundo acha que você ta traindo o Harry com o Neville! E o pior de tudo, é que você é tão egocêntrica, que não consegue nem perceber o que ta acontecendo de baixo do seu nariz!

Gina ficou sem a reação. Estavam dizendo por aí que ela estava traindo o Harry com o Neville? Desde quando sua vida amorosa era tão importante a ponto de ser comentada nos corredores de Hogwarts? E quem ainda tinha tempo de ficar falando essas coisas? Gina passou os últimos meses extremamente preocupada com detenções, castigos, punições e fugas... não teve tempo de pensar em namoros e fofocas!

— Seu ciúme chegou ao ponto do delírio! – Gina disse cruelmente. Estava cansada de agüentar aquele "ataque" de Ana.

— Não! O seu egoísmo é que chegou ao ponto da negação! – Com, isso Ana virou-se irritada e deixou a sala.

Gina balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando pôr seus pensamentos em ordem. Olhou em volta, e percebeu que Lilá e Parvati ainda a observavam. As duas meninas baixaram a cabeça imediatamente quando viram os olhos de Gina.

— Eu... eu tenho que ir. – Gina disse baixinho, caminhando em direção à porta. Como cada vez que a porta abria, a saída era em lugares diferentes do castelo, Gina não se preocupou em esbarrar com Ana. Ela caminhou sozinha, por um bom tempo, pensando na conversa que teve. Normalmente, quando Gina precisava conversar e queria opiniões sensatas, procurava Neville. Os dois, durante os anos de amizade que tinham, já conversaram sobre os assuntos mais diversos. Essa era uma das vezes que com certeza ela procuraria o amigo. Se o assunto não fosse ele! Gina conversaria com Luna. Sua brutal honestidade talvez a ajudasse. Será mesmo que Gina vinha ignorando os sentimentos de Neville a esse ponto? Ao ponto de não perceber que o amigo queria mais dela do que ela estava disposta a dar? Se fosse esse o caso, Ana tinha razão sim: Gina era muito egoísta! Como ela não pôde perceber que o melhor amigo gostava de alguém? Pior: gostava dela! Não! Não era verdade. Ana estava com ciúmes da amizade deles. Ana sim gostava de Neville. Gina já havia percebido isso. E se não fosse essa última cena ridícula de ciúme, Gina até incentivaria o amigo a investir nesse sentimento. Ah! Gina não queria mais pensar naquilo. Ficaria com dor de cabeça, e ela tinha coisas muito mais importantes para fazer naquele dia. Como várias outras coisas na sua vida, especialmente nos últimos meses, ela deixaria isso para depois. A sua vida pessoal não tinha nada que ver com Ana Abbott, ou qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse fofocando por aí. Isso era assunto para depois que expulsassem os Carrow do castelo. No momento, Gina focaria no mais importante: ajudar na fuga e conversar com Luna sobre os castigos que ela vinha sofrendo. Gina era uma de suas poucas amigas, e pelo menos dessa vez, ela não seria nem um pouco egoísta, e colocaria o sofrimento da amiga na frente de seus dilemas. Isso era a coisa certa a fazer, e com certeza a ajudaria a ignorar o elefante branco no meio da sala.

**Notas da autora:** o que eu posso dizer? Não tenho desculpas... fiquei meio sem inspiração mesmo, por isso um capítulo ainda mais curto. Eu reescrevi a "conversa" entre Ana e Gina um milhão de vezes. Cheguei a apagar tudo, mas achei importante aparecer. Foi isso que me "travou" um pouco. Sobre os reviews que recebi: a maioria de vocês disse que o castigo de Snape foi "leve demais". Foi mesmo, Harry também pensou a mesma coisa quando ouviu, escondido na floresta, Grampo dizer. Mas eu tinha que colocar aqui né? Esse castigo não foi idéia minha, foi da JK. A gente já sabe tão pouco do que aconteceu no castelo naquele ano, que não posso ignorar aquilo que de fato a gente sabe que aconteceu. Eu aproveitei a oportunidade pra explorar a dualidade que é Snape. Desculpe se foi meio decepcionante para alguns. E aí ainda vem esse capítulo fraquinho depois... Mas o feriado de Natal está chegando, e Luna será levada, o que vai apimentar um pouco a história.

Agradecimentos pessoais à **amandinhanews**, minha querida xará! À **Lia Croft**, comigo desde o primeiro capítulo. Ao **Loki D**, com seus 3 apelidos, e carinhosos reviews. À **Tathiana**, e sua constante atenção ao detalhes. E à **MayCosta** com seu freqüente incentivo. Muito obrigada a todos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

O dia passou voando, e toda vez que Gina se via sozinha com Luna, a duas estavam tão tensas e preocupadas com não serem pegas, que a última coisa que Gina quis fazer foi pressionar a amiga a conversar com ela. A verdade é que com o pouco tempo que tiveram para orquestrar essa fuga, e sendo esta pela Floresta Proibida, poucos alunos quiseram apostar no incerto. Como Miguel previra, a maioria era da Corvinal mesmo. Às vezes o medo produz os maiores corajosos. Cinco ao todo resolveram fugir: quatro da Corvinal, e um da Grifinória. Natália McDonald estava no terceiro ano, e Gina sempre a via sozinha na sala comunal da Grifinória. Pelos corredores do castelo, ela sempre a via com Michel Banner, também terceiranista, mas da Corvinal. Os dois eram praticamente inseparáveis, a exceção sendo as casas diferentes em Hogwarts. Por isso, não foi surpresa alguma para Gina que se alguém da Grifinória fugisse, fosse Natália, já que Michel, seu melhor amigo, por ser mestiço vinha sofrendo. Era bonito ver uma amizade assim, um ajudando o outro especialmente nos momentos mais difíceis.

— Gina, você já sabe como que a gente vai fugir? – Natália perguntou. Já era tarde, uma hora depois do toque de recolher, e estavam os cinco que iriam fugir, mais Gina e Luna, na cabana de Hagrid, que estava com Neville na floresta, preparando tudo. Eles viriam buscá-los quando estivesse tudo pronto.

— Eu não consegui falar com o Hagrid hoje, Natália. – Gina deu de ombros, indicando que sabia tanto quanto a menina.

— Você sabe o meu nome? – A menina perguntou espantada.

— Claro que eu sei... – Gina não entendia o espanto. Ela olhou para Michel, sentado do lado amiga, que sorria levemente com a conversa das duas.

— Você é a "ídala" da Natália. – ele disse com um tom de voz maroto. Na mesma hora, Natália reagiu com violência, batendo no braço do amigo. Ele nem se incomodou, provavelmente acostumado com esse tipo de reação. Na verdade, seu sorriso até aumentou. Natália estava com o rosto vermelho, e Gina não sabia precisar se era mais por vergonha do que Michel dissera, ou por raiva de ter sido singularizada na conversa.

"Ídala"? Isso era novidade para Gina. Ela olhou para Luna, que ergueu uma única sobrancelha, e sorriu levemente.

— É que eu quero ser jogadora de quadribol, e você é melhor até que o Harry Potter, porque nunca perdeu um pomo, e ele já! Além de tudo, é uma artilheira! Eu quero ser artilheira também. – Natália explicou-se com um sorriso.

Agora foi a vez de Gina ficar vermelha. Naquele momento, ela pôde sentir pessoalmente o que Harry sentia quando Colin o idolatrava no primeiro ano. É claro que Colin era muito mais insistente, e Harry passara por isso várias vezes, mas mesmo assim, a idéia trouxa um sorriso aos lábios de Gina.

— O Harry é um ótimo jogador! E a gente nunca pôde jogar contra... seria ótimo. – Gina pensou com carinho nos jogos de quadribol contra seus irmãos no quintal de casa. – Quem sabe quando tudo isso acabar... – Gina sorriu para Natália, que prestava atenção a cada palavra que Gina dizia.

— Mas você é melhor! Aposto que pode até jogar profissionalmente. O Olívio Wood ta jogando no Puddlemere... quer dizer, é reserva, né? – Natália começou a se empolgar, e passou a falar mais rápido. Gina sorria enquanto tentava acompanhar o entusiasmo da menina. – Eu torço pro Puddlemere desde pequenininha, e um dia ainda vou jogar lá! Você conheceu o Olívio? Ele é um gato, né? Seria tão bom se você jogasse no Puddlemere... eu ira a todos os jogos! Mesmo estando em Hogwarts, eu daria um jeito!

Gina riu contente com as palavras da menina. Era tão bom falar sobre quadribol, dava um ar de "normalidade" naquele clima tenso. Tanto que todos presentes na cabana prestavam atenção à conversa.

— O Olívio é ótimo! Em todos os sentidos! – Gina deu uma piscadinha para a menina, que soltou uma risadinha em tom de conspiração. Michel suspirou alto ao seu lado, e Gina riu mais uma vez. – Mas o Harry disse que ele era super exigente, o que fez dele o melhor capitão que a Grifinória já teve aos olhos do Harry. Olívio é um excelente goleiro, e não me espanta ter virado profissional.

— Você vai tentar também, não vai? – Natália perguntou com os olhos cheios de esperança. Gina ficou até com pena de responder que nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça jogar profissionalmente. Durante sua orientação vocacional com a professora McGonagall, Gina nem pensou em falar em quadribol. Ela tinha acabado de entrar para o time da Grifinória, e só agora os outros podiam ver que ela sabia mesmo jogar. A professora insistiu que ela deveria investir num futuro estável, fazendo o que gosta, e Gina respondeu que não sabia ao certo do que gostava. Ela era boa em Feitiços, mas aonde isso a levaria?

— Natália, eu não tenho nem idéia de como se entra para um time! – Gina deu uma risadinha nervosa. – E eu acho que você tem que ser excelente e ter jogado há muito mais tempo que eu... se você for ver, eu joguei tão pouco... posso ter dado sorte...

— Sorte nada! – Natália retrucou. – Aquele pomo bem de baixo do nariz da Cho foi clássico! – Natália riu. – Você é ótima!

— É sim!

Todos se voltaram para a porta, de onde veio o último comentário. Encostado no batente, de braços cruzados e um sorriso no rosto, estava Neville, com Hagrid logo atrás. Uma das meninas da Corvinal, também terceiranista suspirou ao vê-lo e Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção de Luna, que sorriu em retribuição. Neville também estava ganhando fãs com a reputação que estava formando.

— E aí, Nev? – Gina perguntou. – Tudo certo?

Neville e Hagrid não entraram na cabana para o espaço não ficar mais apertado ainda. O professor voltou-se para os alunos menores e disse:

— Vocês ainda não estudaram a criatura que verão hoje... ou não – Hagrid confundiu-se um pouco. – Mas esses três aqui já são íntimos deles.

— Vamos indo pra floresta. – Neville assentiu com a cabeça na direção, e todos seguiram os dois.

— Quem conseguir ver, não quero que se assustem. Testrálios são criaturas ótimas! – Hagrid sussurrou enquanto o grupo caminhava.

Gina pôde ouvir os sussurros dos menores, mas ninguém ousou dizer nada em voz alta. Ao chegarem à clareira onde estavam os animais, Gina parou um segundo para observar a exótica beleza daqueles animais. Era difícil acreditar que ela tinha voado num animal daqueles, sem nem conseguir enxergar um testrálio. Alguns daquele grupo passariam por isso também.

— Que ótima idéia, Hagrid! – Luna disse enquanto acariciava o rosto de um dos animais.

— Na verdade foram vocês que me deram essa idéia! – Hagrid disse sorrindo. – Quando o Neville veio falar comigo sobre fugir e floresta, eu lembrei da "aventura" de vocês... voar em testrálios! A idéia me pareceu excelente!

— Voar? – Michel perguntou nervoso.

— Você já voou num desses? – Natália perguntou excitada para Gina.

— Nós três já voamos. – Gina respondeu, apontando Neville e Luna.

— Então vai ser ótimo! – Natália comentou feliz. Com o gosto que ela tinha por quadribol, Gina estava certa de que adoraria voar em testrálios também.

— Quantos de vocês conseguem ver esses animais? – Hagrid perguntou para o grupo. Três levantaram as mãos. – Ok, então vocês dois podem ir de carona, se quiserem. Os testrálios agüentam. – Hagrid concluiu. Michel agarrou a mão de Natália, e Gina sabia que de jeito nenhum o menino subiria num testrálio sozinho.

— Eu vou junto com vocês. – Neville disse ao grupo, e depois voltou-se para Gina e Luna. – Acho melhor vocês ficarem. Se acontecer qualquer coisa, eu posso aparatar, e dar um jeito de voltar. Pra vocês já vai ser mais difícil. – Neville disse meio sem jeito. – E quanto menos pessoas, menos chance de chamar atenção.

— Sem problema, Nev. – Luna disse, beijando a cabeça com escamas do testrálio à sua frente. Gina pensou também que essa seria uma ótima oportunidade para conversar com a Luna.

— A gente vai te esperar na cozinha, ok? – Gina perguntou passando o braço no braço da amiga.

Estando todos prontos e montados, Neville deu a instrução de para onde iriam, e os testrálios sabiamente levantaram vôo. As duas ainda ficaram um tempo observando o grupo, até não conseguirem ver mais nada na escuridão.

— Acho melhor vocês irem, meninas. – Hagrid disse. – Vou levar vocês até a beira da floresta. Acontecem muitas coisas na escuridão aqui. Se alguém pegar vocês, é só falar que estavam em detenção comigo. Neville ainda não acabou a dele. – Hagrid deu uma piscadinha para elas.

Os três caminharam em silêncio, até que apenas Luna e Gina continuavam o caminho. Todo o tempo as duas ficaram em silêncio, ainda de braços dados, mas assim que entraram na cozinha, Luna voltou-se para a amiga.

— Desembucha!

Gina riu com a atitude "direto ao ponto" da amiga.

— E quem disse que eu tenho algo a dizer? – Gina perguntou com um sorriso. Luna ergueu uma única sobrancelha com exagero e pôs a mão na cintura.

— Eu te conheço desde os quê... três, quatro anos? – Luna perguntou. – E a gente é amiga há quanto tempo?

— Desde então! – Gina respondeu com firmeza, antes de a amiga tentar de novo diminuir a amizade delas.

— Pois então! – Luna disse sentando-se a uma mesa. Gina fez o mesmo.

— Por que você não me disse nada, Luna? – Gina perguntou mais séria, até um pouco chateada. – Você ta sendo perseguida, e eu fico sabendo pelo Miguel?

— Ele tem sido um ótimo amigo, me ajudando bastante nas últimas semanas... – Luna suspirou. – Agora eu consigo entender porque você ficou com ele tanto tempo. Ele _é_ bom...

— É sim, mas isso não explica seu silêncio. – Gina disse.

— Sabia que ele ta até me defendendo quando alguém fala mal de mim na Corvinal? Ninguém nunca fez isso por mim.

— Isso é ótimo, Luna. Fico feliz que estão começando a te reconhecer pela pessoa maravilhosa que eu sei que você é.

Luna sorriu para a amiga e baixou a cabeça. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, e Gina deu a ela o tempo que precisava. Quando voltou a olhar para a amiga, Luna tinha uma lágrima no rosto, que havia escorrido de seus olhos cheios d'água.

— Às vezes é tão difícil, Gina! Você passou por isso quando eles te interrogavam sobre o Harry, e você foi tão forte! Aguentou tão bem!

Gina esticou o braço sobre a mesa, pedindo a mão da amiga. Luna entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela e chorou mais um pouco.

— Luna, você não precisa ser igual a mim! Ainda bem que não é! – Gina deu um sorrisinho. – Você é tão mais interessante que eu! – Luna retribuiu o sorriso.

— Eu sinto que eu preciso sempre me provar pra todo mundo. Por que eu to na Corvinal? Por que alguém como você é minha amiga? Por que eu posso ser líder de alguma coisa? É tão difícil!

— Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim, Luna! – Gina disse sofrendo pela amiga. – Eu sempre pensei que você pensava justamente o contrário, que não precisava provar nada a ninguém... – Luna balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro de cabeça baixa. – Eu não vou falar que isso é um monte de besteira, porque não quero diminuir o que você ta sentindo, mas vou tentar te mostrar como você _já_ provou tudo isso. – Luna ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Gina. – Você ta na Corvinal porque é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu conheço! É difícil competir com a Hermione, mas além de inteligente, você é esperta! Foi você que sugeriu os testrálios da primeira vez! E deu tão certo, que a gente ta usando eles de novo! – Luna sorriu, e Gina deu um aperto de leve na sua mão. – E é pela sua inteligência, esperteza, coragem e lealdade que você pode ser líder da Armada de Dumbledore. Ninguém nunca questionou sua posição lá, e nem vai!

Gina ouviu um soluço de choro vindo da amiga e soltou a sua mão para que Luna pudesse enxugar as lágrimas.

— E eu sou sua amiga, assim como Harry é seu amigo, como Hermione é sua amiga! Você se dá melhor com ela do que eu! – Gina disse.

— Do que você ta falando? – Luna perguntou com uma risada leve. – Ela vive encrencando comigo, dizendo que um monte de animais não existe só porque ela nunca viu!

— É, mas foi no seu ombro que ela foi chorar quando o Rony tava enfurecendo ela! – Gina sorriu. – Vocês duas tem conversas às vezes que deixa todo mundo em volta de queixo caído! Eu não entendo metade das coisas que vocês tão dizendo! – Luna riu mais uma vez, e Gina continuou. – Tudo isso aqui vai acabar um dia, Luna. Uma hora a gente consegue expulsar os Carrow e o Snape do castelo, uma hora alguém derrota o Voldemort, e uma hora a vida volta a ser como era antes. E quando essa hora chegar, a gente vai continuar sendo amigas! Você vai viajar o mundo todo, atrás de animais dos quais eu nunca ouvi falar, mas sempre que precisar de uma amiga, eu vou estar aqui! E você vai sempre lembrar disso! – Gina respirou fundo e continuou. – Você vai conhecer um homem maravilhoso, que goste das mesmas coisas que você, e que faça parte de todas essas suas viagens maravilhosas. E ele vai ser brilhante, porque pra estar do seu lado, ele tem que ser o melhor homem do mundo! – As lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Luna, mas pareciam lágrimas alegres agora.

— Você é a melhor amiga de todo o mundo, Gina! – Luna disse com um sorriso enorme.

— Às vezes eu não me sinto assim... – Gina disse baixinho. – Desculpa por não ter percebido antes que você tava passando por tudo isso em silêncio.

Luna fez um sinal com a mão de que Gina deveria parar com aquilo.

— Não falar sobre o assunto foi meu jeito de tentar parecer mais forte. – Luna disse. – Cada um lida com as adversidades de formas diferentes, essa foi a que eu encontrei. Mas foi besteira minha... – Luna olhou fixo para Gina. – Foi besteira, porque eu tenho a melhor amiga do mundo do meu lado, e eu podia ter dividido isso com ela há muito tempo! – Gina sorriu para a amiga. – Se eu tiver uma filha, – Luna continuou. – ela vai ter o seu nome.

— Por favor, não, Luna! Coitada da menina! – Gina riu. – Uma pessoa só sofrendo com esse nome já é mais que suficiente! – As duas riram, e Gina continuou. – Mas se eu tiver uma filha, com toda certeza será Luna, porque além de ser um nome lindo, eu quero que ela seja forte como você.

— E o Harry vai deixar você dar meu nome para a filha dele? – Luna perguntou com um sorriso maroto, e o queixo de Gina caiu.

— Luna! Não acredito que você disse isso!

— Vai ser o casamento do século: o herói que derrotou Voldemort casa com a maior estrela de quadribol dos últimos tempos. Vai ser assim sim! – Luna acrescentou quando viu Gina balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro e abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa. – Nem discuta comigo! Foi um bliberente que me disse, e eles podem prever o futuro, sabia?

Gina riu com gosto, e as duas gastaram conversa, pondo o papo em dia enquanto esperavam o retorno de Neville com boas notícias sobre uma fuga bem-sucedida.

**Notas da autora:** Ah... vocês viram minhas meninas crescendo? Adoro poder fazer parte disso... rs! Obrigada aos meus fieis reviewers! Vocês são muito rápidos e ajudam muito meu ego! Valeu mesmo! :) Para o próximo capítulo, preparem os lencinhos... muito drama!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Gina não agüentava mais ouvir os gritos de Luna, eram agonizantes. Neville fora o primeiro, e ele estava em péssimo estado. Gina olhava o tempo todo para o amigo para verificar se ele ainda respirava. Os Carrow adoravam deixar marcas onde era visível, e Neville acabara de ganhar mais uma no rosto. Se esse castigo fosse mais rápido, talvez Gina ainda conseguisse enfeitiçar Neville a tempo de não deixar cicatriz... Agora era a vez de Luna. Os três pegaram detenção de duas semanas. Ninguém sabia qual o registro oficial no currículo permanente dos alunos que apareceria por essas detenções, mas todos sabiam que o real motivo eram as fugas. Os Carrow, quando deram conta de que o número de alunos vinha diminuindo, tentaram de tudo para incriminar Neville, Luna e Gina. Eles sabiam que os três eram culpados, mas não podiam provar, por isso a detenção. Foram duas semanas de castigos diários, e Gina tinha marcas pelo corpo todo para provar. Esse era o último dia, e eles estavam sendo especialmente cruéis, pois não tinham conseguido ainda uma confissão. Por pior que pudesse soar, Luna disse que agüentaria os castigos, apesar de estar perto de seu limite, pois seus amigos estavam com ela. Toda vez que Luna gritava, Gina sentia seu coração partir um pouco. Ela sentia que a amiga não voltaria do feriado, e seria um amigo a menos ao seu lado para agüentar o pior ano de sua vida.

Luna arfava em suas correntes, com lágrimas nos olhos. Finalmente os Carrow a deixariam em paz, e passariam para Gina por hora. A menina olhou para a amiga, e as duas dividiram um momento terno, antes que Aleto chamasse a atenção para si:

— Eu estou vendo que vocês não vão admitir mesmo que estão por trás disso... Mas essa é minha última chance, e eu vou fazer valer! – Luna havia lido Hogwarts, uma história – a segunda pessoa que Gina conhecia que havia tido paciência o suficiente para ler aquele livro inteiro – e sabia que as detenções de mais de duas semanas requeriam atos disciplinares, e até reuniões do conselho escolar, em casos extremos. Como os Carrow não queriam chamar atenção ao que acontecia em Hogwarts, os castigos nunca passavam de duas semanas. Assim, os pais dos alunos não tinham idéia do que se passava por trás dos muros daquele castelo, já que correspondências com qualquer indicação de violência contra alunos eram confiscadas.

— Não, não, Aleto! – Amico interrompeu. – Você já castigou esses dois. – disse apontando com a cabeça na direção de Neville e Luna. – Não seja egoísta, agora é minha vez!

— Você sempre prefere as bonitinhas mesmo... – Aleto disse e riu. Gina sentiu-se completamente enojada com aquilo. Neville pareceu tentar reagir quando ouviu esse comentário, mas não tinha forças para mais nada. _Cruciatus_ era sempre o favorito de Aleto em Neville, e naquela última noite, Gina teve medo pela saúde mental do amigo. Já com Luna, o método foi diferente. A menina estava encharcada, e a temperatura na masmorra era congelante. Já era Dezembro, afinal de contas. Aleto disse que havia lido em algum lugar que com frio, a dor era muito maior. Pediu para Luna "testar" essa teoria. Se Gina tivesse a oportunidade, ela tinha certeza que _mataria_ aquela mulher. Sem nenhum arrependimento.

— Prefiro sim... – Amico disse sério e encarando Gina. – Você brincou com água, acho que eu vou brincar com fogo... _Incendio!_

Gina viu e sentiu o fogo à sua volta, mas esse não encostava na menina, só a cercava.

— Na Idade Média, as bruxas adoravam fingir que estavam queimando em fogueiras... lógico que elas tinham suas varinhas para evitar algum estrago real... – Amico disse com um sorriso irônico. – E sabe quem fazia as bruxas ter que passar por isso, lindinha? Os trouxas que você tanto ama! – Amico disse aproximando-se de Gina. Ele atravessou o fogo enquanto falava e não se queimou, pois havia se prevenido. Chegou bem próximo da menina, e com sua última palavra pegou o queixo de Gina. A menina ficou com tanta raiva que cuspiu na cara do professor. Era a única coisa que podia fazer com pés e mãos acorrentados. Amico ficou ensandecido. – É assim que vai ser? – perguntou cheio de ódio, enquanto limpava o cuspe de seu rosto com a maga de sua veste. Ao terminar, pôs as mãos no uniforme de Gina e rasgou sem muito esforço. A menina, em poucos segundos, ficou apenas com sua roupa de baixo. As chamas se aproximaram ainda mais dela, e Amico disse:

— Uma liçãozinha de humildade pra você não vai te fazer mal! E um centímetro que você se mexa, e esse fogo não vai ser gentil com você, como é comigo! – Amico se afastou e gritou "_cruccio_".

Gina sentiu a dor excruciante da maldição, mas sabia que não podia se mexer. Se o fogo pegasse na pouca roupa que ainda tinha, a queimaria. Na terceira vez que Amico a amaldiçoou, seus joelhos não aguentaram e cederam. A dor do _cruciatus_ era tão grande, que Gina não percebeu no momento que sua perna estava queimando. Na verdade, ela sentia o corpo todo queimar. Mas assim que a maldição foi suspensa, ela ouviu os gritos de Luna e Neville, e endireitou a coluna e as pernas para se afastar das chamas. Olhou para baixo, e viu que a parte de cima do seu joelho estava em carne viva, e já formava bolhas. Quanto tempo, suas pernas queimaram? Gina não conseguia precisar. Estava tonta, e sentia que desmaiaria a qualquer momento. Naquele momento em que Gina não conseguia diferenciar realidade e ilusão, ela pensou ter ouvido Aleto dizer que já era suficiente, para Amico desacorrentá-la. Gina ainda ouviu Amico sussurrar em seu ouvido: "Ainda te pego sozinha!", e depois não ouviu mais nada.

Quando Gina acordou, tinha certeza de que estava na enfermaria, mas lógico que não tinha idéia de como havia parado lá, por conta de seu desmaio. Neville estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado de sua cama, e cochilava. Gina olhou para o outro lado e viu Luna, deitada na cama ao lado da sua, com quilos de coberta por cima dela. Gina esticou-se para ver suas pernas, mas tudo que conseguiu ver foi uma espécie de gosma verde cobrindo seus joelhos. O seu movimento fez Neville despertar, que chamou seu nome assustado.

— Sou eu Neville... o que é isso? – Gina perguntou com uma cara meio enojada para aquela gosma verde.

— É uma mistura de losna, aloe e bobotúberas. É para sua queimadura... estava péssima! – Ele respondeu, espantando o sono de seus olhos.

— Como a gente veio pra cá? – Gina perguntou. Os três haviam deixado suas varinhas na Sala Precisa, pois durante o castigo de uma das crianças menores, tentaram inutilmente usar a varinha para fugir. Aleto ficou tão brava, que partiu a varinha ao meio, e proibiu varinhas fora da sala de aula.

— Eu te carreguei até aqui...

— Mas você tava exausto! – Gina disse assustada.

— E você desmaiada, precisando de cuidados urgentes, ou nunca mais conseguiria dobrar os joelhos!

— Obrigada, Nev! – Gina disse com toda sinceridade que podia. – E você? Como está?

— Empanturrado de chocolate... cada vez que a Madame Pomfrey vinha te ver, enfiava um na minha goela. E também estou com o corpo todo formigando, de tanta poção que ela me fez tomar para amenizar a dor e o estresse muscular. Ela te fez tomar um monte também...

Gina abriu e fechou a mão algumas vezes, e percebeu que estava com a sensibilidade diminuída também. Ao olhar para a mão, percebeu que estava vestida com uma espécie de roupão. Neville percebeu sua confusão e explicou.

— Ela ficou pê da vida quando te viu chegar aqui sem roupa! Queria na mesma hora prestar conta com Amico, mas lembrou que as nossas feridas eram mais urgentes. O Dobby trouxe uma roupa sua, se você quiser se trocar... – Ele disse, apontando para o pé da cama, em que uma muda limpa de roupas se encontrava.

— E isso aqui? – Gina perguntou quando ia se levantando. Ela apontava para mistura em cima de seu joelho.

— Já pode tirar. – Neville disse. – Acho que não vai deixar marca.

Gina tirou aquela "gosma" de seus joelhos, e tentou analisar os estragos. A iluminação era pouca, pois Luna dormia, e o sol não tinha nascido ainda, mas lhe parecia tudo bem. Gina levantou-se, e com sua roupa em mãos, dirigiu-se para o banheiro da enfermaria. Enquanto se vestia, ouviu uns sussurros do outro lado da porta, mas não conseguia identificar quem estava falando, tampouco o que estava sendo dito. Mas o mistério foi resolvido quando Gina abriu a porta do banheiro. Luna e Neville conversavam em tons baixos.

— Melhor, Gina? – Luna perguntou, ao que Gina assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

— Melhor, Luna? – Luna retribuiu o gesto. Elas não precisavam mais do que isso.

Algumas horas depois, Madame Pomfrey os liberou da enfermaria, em tempo ainda de tomar café da manhã no Salão Principal. Quando os três entraram juntos, quase o salão todo parou o que fazia para observá-los. Pelo jeito, a expressão dos três não era muito animadora, já que os rostos dos outros alunos pareciam um pouco assustados. Luna pegou a mão de Gina levemente, olhando com um sorriso para a amiga, enquanto apontava com a cabeça para a mesa da Corvinal, dizendo silenciosamente que se sentaria ali. Gina percebeu que Miguel Conner abria espaço para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado. Gina sorriu.

Ela e Neville foram para sua própria mesa, e Gina sentou ao lado de Simas.

— Essa foi feia? – O amigo perguntou assim que ela se instalou. Gina não respondeu, mas ergueu uma única sobrancelha na sua direção. Como ele já podia saber algo do que acontecera? – A gente tava esperando vocês voltarem... – Simas começou a explicar. – Mas daí nada de vocês aparecerem...

— A gente pediu pro Dobby avisar a gente se soubesse de algo... – Lilá concluiu.

— Fogo? – Simas perguntou simplesmente. Gina deu de ombros. Não queria falar muito sobre isso. – Não vou mentir, querida... esse castigo assustou bastante gente...

— Como assim? – Neville perguntou, mais interessado.

— Bom, não tem como evitar os rumores... o castelo inteiro tá especulando sobre o que aconteceu com vocês... - Parvati respondeu. – E pra piorar, isso... – Parvati estendeu o Profeta Diário que estava à sua frente para Neville. Enquanto ele lia, Parvati explicava. – O Ministério da Magia decretou, com certeza a pedido do diretor Snape e dos Carrow, que a frequência escolar é totalmente obrigatória, e o desrespeito a essa nova lei é crime: os pais ou responsáveis pela falta do aluno por mais de três dias consecutivos vão a julgamento, e se condenados, cadeia, o que na prática quer dizer Azkaban automaticamente, já que o Ministério vem julgando tantos bruxos para investigar a linhagem, que não tem tempo a perder com pais que não conseguem manter seus filhos na escola.

— É a garantia de retorno do feriado... – Gina sussurrou, e Parvati assentiu com a cabeça.

— Duas semanas de castigo só por uma suspeita, e agora isso... – Simas retomou. – O pessoal tá com medo, né... e ninguém vai arriscar pai e mãe irem presos...

Gina respirou fundo e parou um segundo para pensar. Os Carrow estavam amarrando todas as pontas que podiam. Segurariam os alunos no castelo por medo, e por medo todos ficariam. Ninguém mais iria querer fugir, já que a ameaça era para os pais, que estavam no escuro sobre a real situação em Hogwarts. As correspondências com qualquer indicação de mal tratos eram confiscadas, e agora, por mais que os alunos contassem o que vinha acontecendo nesse feriado próximo, ou os pais fugiam com a família toda, para não serem pegos, ou mandavam os filhos de volta, de cabeça baixa, para agüentar mais uns meses de tortura... Gina queria gritar, lutar, se rebelar... mas naquele momento, tudo o que ela sentia era derrota. Gina nunca se sentiu tão derrotada como naquele momento. Tantos castigos sofridos em vão, tantas detenções de exemplo para os outros alunos... tudo aquilo para nada! Os Carrow venceriam mesmo assim... Gina ergueu seus olhos cheios de angústia para Neville, que entendeu o que a amiga dizia.

— Não, Gina! – Neville disse com força. – Ninguém vai desistir!

— Mas quem vai arriscar pai e mãe, Nev? Você arriscaria?

Todos em volta dos dois prestavam atenção à conversa, e Gina sabia que aquele momento seria crucial para a sobrevivência da Armada de Dumbledore.

— Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa pelos meus pais, Gina! – Neville disse baixo, mas sério. – Mas não importa que o desafio ficou mais difícil. A gente se juntou para ajudar um ao outro, e é pra isso que a Armada existe! Ainda que a gente não consiga expulsar os Carrow, o nosso maior objetivo nunca foi esse! Foi se ajudar, e é isso que a gente vai fazer!

Naquele momento Gina soube exatamente porque Neville era o líder da AD. Se dependesse dela, a Armada de Dumbledore seria desfeita naquele momento, com a ameaça que vinham sofrendo, mas Neville sabia injetar ânimo nas pessoas, e Gina via isso claramente nos rostos dos alunos que prestavam atenção à conversa. Eles estavam chateados com a notícia, lógico, mas depois do que Neville disse, foi possível enxergar resistência em seus olhos, e isso deu esperança à Gina. Esperança de que por mais que não pudesse seguir em frente, não precisariam ficar parados de braços cruzados. Eles cuidariam um dos outros, e isso teria que ser suficiente.

**Notas da Autora:** Eu sei que eu prometi o seqüestro da Luna nesse capítulo, mas quando sentei pra escrever, percebi que faltavam algumas informações importantes antes do feriado, por isso esse capítulo. Desculpe aos decepcionados, mas no próximo, drama, drama, drama.

Obrigada, sempre, aos meus fiéis reviewers pelos dois últimos capítulos. Adoro receber críticas, elogio e sugestões! Fiquem à vontade de se expressarem comigo! Um beijão, Amanda.


End file.
